Party Blues
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: A sixteen year old Ziva who is desparate  for Tony to have the same feelings for her as she has for him, but there are two problems. 1. He is her BEST friend 2. His in love and dating a girl called Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Party blues

As Ziva cringed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her swimmers were not very flattering, blue with little pink love hearts; her mother had chosen them two years ago for her 14th birthday. This party was not going to be fun, her arse was huge, and her swimmers made her look fat and the love of her life was going with his girlfriend Kate. Life wasn't that great for 16 year old Ziva David, her parents were making her go over sea's for seven months to go to boarding school at an all girls collage, and her brother Ari wasn't doing too well in school which was really upsetting her mother which upset Ziva's little sister Tali. Tali was only 12 but she looked up to Ziva in every single way, she had her hair to her shoulders but was trying to grow it too her waist like her sister, she wore cameo pants and singlets so that she looked even more like Ziva. Tali had even stuffed her bra with tissues so she looked like she had a bust, even though Ziva's was only small Tali had to at least look like she had one too.

'Tali, what are you doing?'

'I'm getting ready for the party' She said as she struggled to put her hair back,

'Let me get that' Ziva walked into her sister's room and pulled her hair up into a hair tie.

'Why are you wearing my swimmers?'

'I'm not'

'Yeah you are'

'No, mum bought me a pair too.'

'I'm going to match my little sister, great' Ziva whispered under her breath.

'What?'

'Nothing, just said they suit you'

'Thanks.' Tali smiled and hugged her sister.

* * * * * *

Everyone was in the car and they were on their way to the DiNozzo, Tali was talking animatedly with her mother about her ballet routine, Ari was scowling as he looked out of the window, it was plain that he didn't want to go to this party, even more then Ziva.

They pulled into the drive way and found one of the two parking spaces left.

'Everyone out' their father ordered before walking off to greet an old friend.

'Do we have too?' Ziva moaned to Ari.

'I thought you wanted to come'

'Not any more'

'Why? Tony is here, you guys are like best friends'

'I have a feeling he will not have much time for his old partner in crime.' Ziva still remembered when she and Tony had tied up Mrs Wilkinson because they though she was plotting to blow up the bank, it turned out the 82 year old had just gone out to buy more cat food.

'Why not?'

'Katie' she said in a high prissy voice. It only took one word for her brother to understand.

'Oh, sorry. Is she nice?'

'Not sure'

'Well go find out'

'Fine'.

*** **** ***

'Hello Ziva, Tali, Ari' Mrs DiNozzo said as the David kids walked into the house from the veranda.

'Hello Mrs DiNozzo' they all said then they followed her out onto the other side of the veranda from where they could see the pool.

It was obvious that they were not the first to arrive; around 15 kids were in the pool, splashing each other and laughing.

Tony was sitting on the edge of the pool with two girls, a brown haired one and a blonde in a red swimsuit. Ziva was looking around to see if she could see anyone else they knew when Tony shouted

'Hey Zee, came down already'

'In a minute.' She called back and took a breath; Tony had just splashed one of the girls who playfully splashed him back.

'Go on Bub, what have you got to lose' Ari said and gave her a little push in the back.

* ** ** ***

They walked down the steps and down the garden then through the pool gate and hung up their towels. Ziva didn't want to have to take off her over dress in front of all these people but as Ari stripped off his shirt and jumped in the pool she slipped off her dress and quickly tied her hair back in a messy ponytail.

'Cute swimmers' the girl on Tony's right said

'Thanks'

'They were my favourite swimmers when I was in year eight, I don't think I took them off all summer.' Ziva couldn't decide if the girl was trying to criticises or compliment her.

'So Zee, what do you think of my girl?' Tony put his left arm around the brunet she smiled and said

'Hi, I'm Kate'

'Hi, I'm Ziva, but you already knew that' Ziva blushed.

'You coming swimming?' Kate asked.

'Maybe'

'Well at least your dressed for it' Kate smiled then dived in chasing after Tony.

'So, your that girl who tied up Mrs Wilkinson' a girl spoke who was sitting in the corner of the pool, she was in a black set of swimming trunks

'Oh, you heard of that'

'I'm Abby by the way'

'Hi'

'Come sit down'

Abby patted the ground next to her; Ziva went over and sat down in the water.

'So how long have you known Tony?'

'Since I can remember'

'Cool, it would be great to have friends that have known you for ages'

'How long have you known the DiNozzo's?' Ziva asked swinging her legs in the pool.

'Um, around 36 hours' Abby laughed and added 'we moved around 3 minutes from here and Mrs DiNozzo came and introduced herself and said we had to come today '

'That sounds like her' Ziva smiled. Mrs DiNozzo always was making new friends and making people feel welcome.

'So which school are you going too??'

'Just the local high school, State High, I think'

'Well I go there so you'll know someone.'

'Cool!' Abby smiled then cannon balled into a group of prissy girls, who squalled when their hair was covered by a tidal wave.

* * * * * *

The way they interacted with each other, made Ziva ache, she wanted a guy to hold her hand, push back her fringe, and kissed her shoulder as she waited for the salad to be served.

Tony was so oblivious to how Ziva felt about him that it sort of made her being in love with him easier. For she could look at him and he'd just think he'd spilt sauce on his cheek or that there was a spider in his hair, not that she was memorizing his smile or the colour of his eyes.

Kate was too perfect, she had a beautiful smile, a harmonious laugh, she got on with ever one and had perfect cloths. Ziva was torn between hating her guts and becoming best friends with her. She decided to he civil and polite and suss her out a bit more before her final judgement.

'Ziva, come sit over here with us' Kate called and Tony smiled then stole a tomato off her plate when she wasn't looking.

'Okay' Ziva got up and walked over taking a seat next to Abby, then her day got just that bit more embarrassing when her little copy cat sister came over and sat next to her.

'Hello, I'm Tali and I'm Ziva's little sister.'

'Hello' Kate said and smiled at her.

Dinner went on without a hiccup but then as Tali tried to squirt sauce on top of her steak she missed and got it all over Ziva. Ziva just sat there covered in red gluggy tomato and starred at her sister.

'Oops, sorry' everyone cracked up. Ziva's eyes filled with tears, Abby sprung to her feet and pulled Ziva away from the table, then dragged her to the bathroom.

'Sorry for dragging you, but I thought it best that you got out of there' Abby said as she found a face cloth and wet it under the tap, then dabbed it on Ziva's red spotty face.

'Thanks' Abby just smiled and handed Ziva the towel to clean her dress with

'I'll be waiting outside' Abby then left Ziva to clean up her dress and silently cry.

* * * * * *

'Zee, open up' Tony hammered on the door, Abby had just ducked out to the balcony to grab a drink for Ziva and Tony had seized his chance.

'No, go away'

'Not going to happen, now open up or I'm going to go get my pocket knife'

'And why would you do that?'

'Because I know how to pick this door's lock, just one little flick and...' Ziva opened the door and glared at him.

'I think your forgetting that it was me you thought you that'

'Oh yeah, so what's wrong'

'Nothing' She lied, Tony pushed past her and closed the bathroom door.

'Talk' and he sat down on the bath.

'It doesn't matter, ok just leave it'

'Zee, I'm your best friend I have a right to know what's up setting you'

'Just because we are best friends doesn't mean you get to know every detail of my life.'

'Oh so you telling me last year that you threw up all over your shoes in health class, or the time that you freaked out because you thought your boobs were shrinking...'

'Did not!' She blushed ok, so they shared nearly everything, he told her stuff too, but not always stuff she wanted to hear like how perfect Kate was and what he wanted to get her for Christmas.

'Zee...'

'Fine. My life is a bit complicated at the minute, happy now? You know what's going on'

'No I'm not happy, I want to help'

'Well you can't so just get back to the party and have fun, I'll be out in a minute'

'Promise?'

'Promise' she grinned back

'By the way Zee your boobs aren't shrinking' he grinned and ducked the shampoo bottle that she threw at him.

Bones

**Hope you like, I've had this written up for a while but didn't think it was good enough to post. Hope you think I'm wrong. **

**If you like, love or adore it….REVIEW IT!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Abby I need you help'

Ziva said the moment Abby picked up the phone.

'How can I help' Abby said cheerily

'I have to go out with a group of Tony's friends and with ...Kate and I don't know what to wear. I don't want to look like my twelve-year-old sister again! or like I tried to hard.

'I'll be at your window in 5 minutes'

'You can use the door'

'Yeah, but the window seems more Abby like' Ziva laughed and hung up her phone. Abby was starting to become a great friend, they laughed at the most stupid things, they enjoyed the same sort of action movies and they both enjoyed a good old food fight.

A knock on the window, and Abby climbed into Ziva's room.

'Hey'

'Hey' Abby said back and gave Ziva a bear hug.

'Ok, so we are trying to impress every one plus make you look drop dead gorgeous so Tony will fall madly in love with you'

'No' Ziva said a little too quickly

'Come on Bee, you got to think I'm thick or something'

'Why?'

'You are totally in love with your best friend!'

'Am not'

'Are too!' Abby giggled at Ziva's red face.

'Anyway what are we going to dress you in?'

'That's were you come in' Ziva said walking over to her wardrobe and opening its doors.

/

'Did you have fun tonight?' Tony asked as they walked the block.

'Yeah'

'What just yeah not it was so totally awesome' Tony made a rock on fist and stuck his tongue out.

Ziva laughed and said

'Have I told you how utterly crazy you are?'

'Only very second day' Tony grinned back.

They walked passed Abby's house and Ziva saw from the corner of her eyes Abby at her window making kissing motions and drawing love hearts. Ziva poked her tongue out at her behind Tony's back and walked on.

'So...what do you think of Katie?'

'Oh, um...you really want my opinion?'

'Yeah, always do!'

'Well... _time to tell the truth or lie though my teeth, well its not lying if I just say what I think about Kate. Is it?_

'She's really nice, got a good sense of humour, great smile and well she seems perfect'

'Yeah' Tony sighed 'and a great kisser' He didn't notice Ziva freeze.

'Well I didn't know that so it wasn't on my list' She tried to cover up the hole that was quickly ripping in her heart.

Tony laughed and sighed

'Its great having you as a friend, your so funny'

_Rip_

'You always know what to say and you give great girl advice'

_Rip Rip_

'So those Kids in Africa that's so sad' Ziva was totally changing the subject.

/

'So what?'

'Is he as madly in love with you as you are him?'

'No' Ziva moaned and rolled over on her bed, the phone to her ear.

Abby tutted and sighed.

'What?' Ziva asked

'Nothing, just wondering...'

'About what?' Ziva asked again.

'Don't worry, now what is your plan B?'

'Don't have one' Ziva said honestly

'Well we'll just have to think of one won't we' Ziva could hear that Abby had that mischievous grin on her face.

/

'Hurry up Bee!' Abby said

'Why?' Ziva panted

'So you look smokin' hot for beach day in three weeks'

'But I already said that I'm not going! Abbyyyy!' She moaned the last word and flopped on the ground.

'Oh good idea!'

'What?' Ziva said wearily

'Sit ups!'

'No!' Ziva said bolting up and continuing to run the field.

Little be known to the girls Tony was sitting in the shade of a tree with Kate's head resting on his shoulder, they were enjoying watching Ziva chase Abby but they couldn't understand why she was so persistent.

'Hey Bub! Stop be for you give your self a heart attack!' Ari Yelled as he jogged over and grabbed her shoulders as she did her 56th sit up.

'I just got a few more!' She said through gritted teeth, and continued to push through the pain.

'Abby!' Ari yelled and jogged over to the smiling Goth.

'What! The hell are you doing to my little sister!'

'Hey she asked for my help!'

'Abby' He snarled, he hated seeing his sister in pain.

'She wants to look good for the swimming carnival'

'Since when? She doesn't care about her looks'

'Well now she does' Abby said soberly

'Why?' Ari asked hoping to not hear the answer

'Its boy thing' Ari exhaled and groaned, it was what he had dreaded, his little sister was growing up.

'Ziva, why are you doing this?' Ari said sitting down next to her.

'Want –to- be-fit' she said between sit-ups.

'Zee, your perfect already, don't put your body through pain just for some guy'

'Who said any thing about a guy?' Ziva almost stopped crunching her stomach

'Um...just a random guess' Ari said as Abby mimed killing him for spilling the beans.

'Well it doesn't concern you!'

'Fine, but if you want help I'm here' Ari got up too leave

'Yeah Bee, it might help with a guy on our side'

'Why do you call her bee?'

'Glad you asked, its because she is as sweet as honey but has a wicked sting.' Abby grinned, she probably hadn't worded it well as it sounded in her head but then Ari grinned and nodded

'Suits well!'

Bones

**Review's please!1**


	3. Chapter 3

'Bee! Get your ass out here!' Abby said loudly from the change rooms.

"Abby! Don't yell!' Ziva stuck out an embarrassed head and frowned at her almost best friend. It had of course been the Goths idea to come swimmers shopping, and Ziva was really starting to regret it. She had tried on over thirty different costumes, red ones, white ones, one pieces, two pieces and even a three piece that had taken half an hour just to yank off.

'It's no hope Abs!' Ziva groaned and stepped into the doorway to show the 32nd piece.

Abby took one look and burst out laughing.

'Shut up!' Ziva said throwing the last five pairs of swimmers at Abby, one was lucky enough to hook its self around the Goths high black ponytail. Ziva smiled.

But she did understand way Abby was laughing, pink kisses all over a bright blue one piece with love heart cut outs was NOT her style! What was she going to do???

Abby was laying over the big rectangle chair, her head dangling over the edge, and was humming the death march too herself when she opened her eyes and saw a black strap sticking out from beneath the counter. Abby rolled off, and crawled over to the desk. She pulled at the cord and the most perfect pair of swimmers followed behind it.

'ZIVA!' Abby shouted

'What?' Ziva pulled the door open, expecting to see a SWAT team or a tidal wave forcing its way into the room.

Abby held up the piece of fabric and smiled.

Ziva stared at her, it was clear that Abby had lost her balls under the counter she was sitting next to or was it marbles?

Abby threw the costume to Ziva who caught it with easy. Ziva looked at the fabric and her eyes danced with delight. These were the ones!

**Swimming Carnival:**

0600- Wake up

0610- Exercise

0750- Breakfast

0756- Go to Abby's

0800-Get ready to break hearts! (Not mine!)

'Bee you look great!'

'I want to look fantastic' Ziva moaned

'Wait...' Abby scampered off to her little sister's room and returned with a blue sparkly tiara.

'I'm NOT wearing that!' Ziva said firmly, she didn't want to look like her little sister at Halloween.

'Just try it...see' Abby placed the crown upon Ziva's head then turned Ziva by the shoulder to look at her reflection in her black framed mirror.

'Ok, I'll consider it' Of course she would wear it, she looked like a princess and Tony would be her prince.

'Great! My lady' Abby giggled as she bowed low in front of the smiling Ziva.

'You ready??' Abby asked

'Yep!'

'Let's go get him!' Abby yelled, Ziva laughed.

Tony looked up from his seat she looked beautiful. Her hair flowing behind her, her simple dress was a perfect fit, her smile...wow!

Ziva walked towards Tony, her tummy had flies buzzing around in it...or was that butterflies?

He glanced up and he stared! Her stomach did a back flip and the butterfly's fluttered harder.

He was grinning at her! It was a perfect moment, just like in the movies.

'Kate! You look amazing!!' Tony jumped up

KATE!???

Ziva spun around right behind her was Kate! And she looked perfect!! Her dress wasn't pinned at the back and her hair sat perfectly unlike Ziva's who Abby had fought with for over half an hour!

WHY??? Why did Kate have to be so beautiful!?? So perfect!?? So ...So...So everything Ziva wasn't.

Tony almost ran past Ziva and picked Kate up and spun her around. Her laugh was even wonderful, grrr.

After putting Kate back on the ground Tony kissed her. Ziva looked away, she couldn't deal with this.

'Ziva!' Kate's voice sounded close by, Ziva sucked in a breath then turned with a false smile plastered to her face.

'Kate, Tony. Hi'

'Hey Zee' Tony grinned at her; his arms were wrapped around Kate's skinny waist.

'You look great Ziva!' Kate said happily.

'Thanks, you look...Amazing.'

'Thanks' Kate blushed

'You do!' Tony said then kissed her.

Ziva could have sworn that she heard her heart break into an even smaller piece.

'So...'Abby prompted as they sat on the bus on the way out to the pool.

'So what?'

'Um let me think! What did we spend the last moth working on!??'

'His still in love with her, and I'm miss invisible. I'm thinking I'll use my new ability to sneak cookies' Ziva smiled with sadness then continued 'Oh well, now it's your turn.

'For what?' Abby looked confused.

'My turn to help you get a guy' Ziva smiled

'No need Bee'

'Why?'

'I've already got my sights set on someone'

'Pray tell'

'Not yet my little honey pot'

'No fair'

'Life's not fair'

'Yeah tell me about it!' Ziva groaned, Abby put an arm around Ziva and squeezed her shoulder.

'It'll be ok'

'Hope your right Abs'

Bones


	4. Chapter 4

After a girl's night of movies, lollies, soft drink and 65 crunches on Ziva's behalf, the two girls lay quietly in the comfort of Abby's room. Ziva lay next to Abby on the Goths double bed, Ziva drawing patterns on the black satin.

'What are you thinking about?' Ziva said still tracking the love heart.

'My angel face, you?'

'Tony' Ziva sighed then continued ' Who's Angel face?'

Abby blushed, Ziva could tell 'The guy I like'

'Tell me'

'No!'

'Pleaseeeee' Ziva dragged at the last vowel out while she pocked Abby in the ribs.

'No Bee, It's my secret'

'I thought best friends didn't have secrets…'

'I'm your best friend?' Abby said a warm fuzzy feeling was spreading through her.

'Don't change the subject Abs'

'I'm not telling' Abby crossed her arms over her chest

'Can I guess?'

'Sure'

'Will you say no too everything?' Ziva knew this game.

'Um…' Abby thought, Ziva couldn't know him, so saying yes couldn't hurt. Right?

'I'll answer truthfully'

'Yay' Ziva jumped up into a sitting position.

Ziva thought.

'Is he in our year?'

'Yes'

'At our school?'

'Yes'

'A boy?'

'Derr' Abby laughed

'Um…'

_ha, I win. _Abby thought

'Is he a jock? On the football team?'

'No and no'

'Oh' Ziva said excited, she was getting somewhere.

'Is he on the yearbook cover?

'No'

'Really?' Ziva said

'I don't think so' Abby muttered picturing the book

'Anyway moving on, is he cute?'

'I think so'

'Then he must be' they both burst out laughing.

Ziva started to braid Abby's hair as they continued to ask and answer questions.

'So his not super tall or short'

'No' Ziva tied of Abby's braid then picked up a pair of black bug-eyed sonnies.

'Wear glasses' She put them on and pouted at Abby

'When?'

'Oh…' Ziva knew she'd gotten something 'in class?'

'Sometimes' Abby said, only now starting to get nervous.

'Are they black?'

'I don't know?'

'Yes you do!' Ziva said happily ' Oh course you do! You notice when you stare into lover boys eyes!' She battered her eyelashes at Abby, while laughing, Abby blushed.

'Is he smart?'

'How smart?' Abby questioned, _oh no!_

'You smart or Billy smart?' Billy was the drop kick of the school, who thought Germany was a type of fax machine.

'Me smart' Abby said quietly

'HA! I know who it is!'

'No you don't!' Abby said quickly, trying to hide her red cheeks. Ziva was jumping up and down on Abby's bed with excitement.

'Who?' Abby asked dreading the reply

'Timothy McGee!'

Abby looked shocked for a moment then grabbed pillow and dropped it over her face to hide her brilliant display of beetroot skin.

'It is!' Ziva said punching the air

'How'd you know?'

'Abby, NO ones as smart as you…besides Tim.'

'True' Abby said, Ziva could tell Abby was smiling beneath the pillow.

'Abby! That's great! Tim's great!'

'How often do you say great'?

'A lot, but aww' Ziva made a crooning noise and hugged Abby 'Its SO cute!'

'No its not, he doesn't even notice me!'

'Now that's NOT possible Abs, your gorgeous! And you are the only girl in school to have a death to teddy bears backpack' they both laughed.

'Tim's a really nice guy Abs'

'Yeah,' Abby sighed 'How do you know?'

'Old mates' Ziva said smiling

'Could you…never mind' Abby started, but lost her confidence

'I'll introduce you' Ziva said, she knew what Abby as going to say. Best friends were like that.

'Really?'

'Sure, you just got to get me Tony' Ziva laughed

'Still trying Bee' Abby said smiling

'On Monday the great romance begins' Ziva said in a heroic voice and punching the air as if raising a trophy or sword in victory. Abby laughed.

They WERE best friends.

Bones.

If you read it….REVIEW it!

A/N. What you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Ari was out on his early morning run when he saw an angle running towards him. He starred at her hair...the way it flew back behind her as she ran, she had her eyes down concentrating on the road. Ari looked down too so as to not seem like he was staring at her.

Wham!

They collided. She fell on top of him; he was thrown to the ground and was left gasping for air.

'I'm so so so sorry!' she moaned rolling off him and sitting up 'Are you ok?'

'Think so' Ari opened his eyes and looked at her, she was so much more beautiful up close. She eyes sparkled and she had a massive embarrassed grin on her face.

'Sorry I wasn't paying attention' He said still starring at her.

'No, it's my fault I was off in fairy land and didn't realise where I was going.'

'Call it even?'

'Sure' She smiled and got up then offered him her hand. He took it and was very surprised when she pulled him too his feet.

'I'm Ari' He said looking at her

'I'm Kate' She had a great smile.

'Well it was very nice to meet you' He said honestly

She laughed and said ' You enjoyed me running into you?'

'Sure' they both laughed

Ari couldn't get Kate out of his mind. He now went running every day hoping to run into her again, the only problem was that she never ran the same track two days in a row, so it was a hit and miss mission to find her.

On another brain wave Ari was starting to worry about Ziva, she was an exercise junky!

Ziva was constantly trying to reach her goal, which Abby had let slip as Ari had her pinned to her chair while he interrogated her, Ziva wanted to be drop dead gorgeous. But she was going about it the whole wrong way, well at least Ari thought so.

Ziva on the other hand was finally getting results, her stomach was flat, she would sprint a mile, lift her own body weight and she could out do Ari in one handed push ups.

The only problem was, she didn't feel pretty. She felt fit, defiantly and she liked that now she could out run the boys on the local soccer team, but she didn't feel pretty. Her hair was uncontrollable, her skin bumpy in places from the dreaded 'Pimple' and she had funny teeth. No matter how hard Abby and Ari tried to convince her that she was great the way she was Ziva still didn't feel 'Perfect'.

Tony had noticed a difference in Ziva, she hardly spent time with him, she was always doing exercise and she was starting to dress differently. He didn't like this new Ziva. He liked his best friend.

Bones. Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kate run up the hill, she could hear Ari's quick breathing behind her. They had been running for about an hour, through the bush tracks in the nature reserve. The sound of their feet pounding the ground in unison was the only noise that reached her ears, along with their snatched breathing. Kate was wearing her favorite red tank top; it had the words 'believe' stamped on the front in small letters, which matched her black running shorts. Ari in him usual commando shorts and black top which showed of his well formed biceps plodded along after Kate like a very obedient hound.

'Where are we going?' He called out as he saw a turn in the rocky path ahead.

'You'll see' she laughed and she spend up, leaving him behind to try and follow. She danced across the un-even ground, as graceful as a swan on water. She turned the bend and was lost from sight. Ari quickened his pace, letting his feet hit the dirt path harder and faster as he gained ground on her. Speeding round the corner he scanned the path for his jogging angel, but he could not see, just more path and a small electrical building half eaten into the forest by the large vines swinging down from the tree's.

'Kate?' He called

'Up here' her voice trailed back to him, urging him to quicken his pace even more. His eyes darted in every direction, searching for her red top or her cheeky face but he could not find so much as a footprint.

Sticking to the path he rounded the corner of the small building, still no sight of Kate. Then with surprising force a hand grabbed his arm, spinning him around in mid step and pulled him back. His body slammed into her, pressing her into the moss-covered wall. He pulled him self away quickly, horrified that he had hurt her.

'Sorry sorry sorry!' he babbled as he scanned her face for sigh's of pain or fear, what he found was a deep longing he had never seen in her eyes before. And before he knew it she had reached up and caught his lips with hers. For a moment he froze, what was going on? Her hands ran around his torso, pulling him even closer to her, she kissed him with so much passion if he hadn't known better he would of thought she'd break him. Forcing him self to pull away with the smallest amount of strength he had left, he looked down at her questioning face.

'Kate, what are you doing?'

'Kissing you' and she pulled him down to her again, this time he was unable to stop him self, he kissed her back. Her hands had run up his back and now her fingers where twisting in his short cropped hair. _Tony! What about Tony?_

Pulling away once more he muttered 'What about Tony?'

'What about him?' Kate said quickly licking her lips, making Ari go weak at the knees.

'His your boyfriend'

'Not any more'

'You dumped him? When?' Ari racked his brain, trying to remember Ziva telling him that Kate and Tony had broken up, for she would surely be the first to know.

'Nope, going to this afternoon' She pressed a kiss to his neck; she could feel his pulse racing through his veins.

'What? You don't want him any more?' Ari lent back, searching her face for an emotion he recognized.

'I want you' it only took three words to break him, he pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms beside her head, he caught her lips and kissed her with so much passion that she moaned, which in turn sent him into a wild frenzy. He kissed her lips then neck trailing down to her collarbone and shoulders. She freed her arms from his grip and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him flush up against her body. She ran her hands down past his shoulders, too his waist. He placing kisses to the skin just below her ear, driving her crazy.

'Kiss me Ari' She whispered and before she had finished saying his name his lips connected with hers once more, where they belonged.

'Oohhhh' Kate gasped, sitting bolt up right in bed beads of sweat on her forehead. She'd never had a dream like that before.

Bones

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Abby sat in science pretending to listen to her teacher, but she already knew all at the chemical formula for magnesium sulfate. Her eyes wondered from Mr. Fatchet and to the back of a certain blonde head two rows in front of her and Ziva. His arm was whizzing across that page, much to quickly to be coping what sir said. Abby had imagined time after time of just walking up to him and introduce herself but she'd never been able to get her feet to move when she'd had the chance.

'Abby?'

'Hmm?' Abby wrenched her gaze from his back and focused on Ziva

'Do you understand this?' Ziva had many red crosses on her page where she had been trying to work out the questions on the board.

'Yeah' Abby pushed her notes across the table and continued to look at him.

Ncis…..ncis…ncis…..ncis….

Yet again she had frozen up, she'd managed to walk up to his table as they filed out of the room when the bell rang but her voice seemed to have disappeared so she looked longingly at his stooped head as he continued to write. Then Ziva grabbed her arm and while still chattering about that lesions work lead her out of the lab.

Ncis…..ncis…ncis…..ncis….

All week Abby had tried and failed to talk to Timothy. She had given up, just decided to like him for a distance (if that was possible).

Retreating to the computer room at the end of Fridays lesions for a relaxing soft ware up-dating session and the escape from Ziva's hurt puppy dog eyes as she watched Tony feed Kate grapes.

She dumped her black bag in the corner of the room next to her favorite computer that she had scratched the letter A into. Pressed the on button and sunk back in her chair. When the scene had lit up she opened the file from her thumb drive and started to rip files from it to the hard drive. She didn't hear him in the corner till his light key taping was the only sound in the room, she computers humming would have usually hid the sound but her latest up-date had fixed the problem. Turning in her chair she saw Timothy, back turned to her (again) keys getting hit left, right and center. Abby who had finished her work for the day quietly packed up and snuck up behind him, reading over his shoulder…

Her smile lit the room up as she spoke, Amy had always been confident with public speaking. Tyler sat at the back of the room, staring at her as she addressed the class. She was so beautiful, if only she would notice him. Release that he was madly and deeply in love with her…

At this point his fingers stopped on the keys as if he didn't know what to write next. Abby quickly and without a sound, exited the room before he noticed her lurking behind him.

Ncis…..ncis…ncis…..ncis….

Abby hadn't left the computer room since 5th period, just skipped art and continued to type up her English assignment on war poetry they were studying. Yawning with boredom she stretched, tilting her chair backwards then suddenly she was falling. Her body followed the chair to the ground, her head smashing the floor with the impact. The sound reverberated around the room along with her long string of cuss words.

"…Bloody hell, just what I need a splitting headache, mother fu…'

"Are you ok?" A voice asked from some where behind her. She tried to look around but only managed to get her foot tangled in an extra cord protruding from the monitor of the closest computer.

"Don't move" they said gently with a hint of laughter in their voice.

Abby stopped wriggling around on the floor and tried to focus on who was helping her. Her heart skipped a beat…it was Timothy. He was coming to her rescue, he gently took her foot and unwrapped the blue Internet cord from her ankle then he lowered her foot to the ground. He held out a hand, she was turning bright red, why? Why did he have to notice her when she was spread-eagled on the ground?

'Hi, I'm Timothy' he said as she took his helping hand

'Hi, Abby' she replied, and then he pulled her to her feet. A second's wonder at his strength, then black spots and no sense of balance.

'Whooh, steady there' He grabbed her waist with his free arm and pulled her close so she didn't fall over again. Looking up into his hazel eyes was dangerous; you were likely to drown in them.

'Urr' Abby said lost for words, the throbbing in the back of her head increased as she stayed standing up right. She absent-mindedly put a hand to the pain as if her touch would help it decrease.

'Abby, right?'

'Yeah' She laughed nervously, he still hadn't released her from his steadying hold.

'Timothy' He said smiling, unwrapping his arm from her waist. She took a step back, taking her hand away from her black ponytail.

'Oh!' He gasped

'What?' she turned her head as if to see someone behind her, but there was only a computer desk and wooden chair that had the word 'Slag' carved into the back.

'Your bleeding' He said calmly

'What!' Abby looked down at her hand and felt sick; her fingers were covered in red shiny blood. This was bad.

'Its ok, you'll be fine' He said coolly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief, he gave it to her. She wiped her fingers then folded it over into a tight little square and placed it to her head, where the pain seemed worse.

'Can I have a look?' He asked looking worried.

'Yeah' she turned around 'By the way I'm safe' she felt so stupid the moment she said it.

'What do you mean?' he questioned with a hint of laughter in his voice. Abby sighed with embarrassment then said 'My bloods safe. I know the school nurse flips out at the sight of blood cause she's so scared to get an STI or something. But I'm clean, I tested for that bio assignment last term' Abby was sure he was standing in horror behind her thinking what a freak she was.

'But that was a test for the common flu?' a statement she had not expected.

'Urr Yeah, but I was interested, I love studying how the cells move and change with different chemicals. So I tested for everything…' she was turning bright red, she turned back to look at him 'from chicken pox to Parkinson's disease'.

She risked a glace at his eyes, she expected anything then what she found. Amazement.

'Your one different girl Abby'

'Oh great' her shoulders slumped and she tried to hide the hurt she felt

'No no… that's a good thing, a great thing. I like it' she looked back up into his liquid green eyes and saw them smiling at her.

'Really?'

'Yes, now lets get a look at this head of yours' he said laughing. Abby grinned and turned back around. His fingers were so gentle as he pulled her ponytail out and combed it to the side.

'Where's that handkerchief?' Abby held it over her shoulder and he took it from her.

He was very careful as he pressed it against the gash, but she still gasped in pain.

'Sorry!' he said with sincere emotion.

'Its ok, how bad?'

'Get your bag and follow me' He simple said as he guided her hand to the square of the fabric, where her fingers took over the job of steaming the flow of crimson blood.

'Timothy. How bad is it?' She turned and looked at him.

'Bad' his face was blank, but his eyes were worried. Abby cringed

'I'm taking you to the hospital, get your bag and lets go' He held out his hand once she had slung her black sequined backpack over her free shoulder, not knowing if he was actually offering his hand to hold she stood there feeling stupid.

'Take my hand silly' he wiggled his fingers, smiling at her with a cute boyish grin.

Smiling while hiding her excitement and nerves she took his hand and let him led her out of the computer lab.

Bones.

Please review. lets me know what you think! oxox


	8. Chapter 8

'Come on Abby' Timothy held out his hand once more as he opened the passenger car door.

'Look, I'll be fine. I'll just go home and use a few butterfly clips or something.'

'Not happening' he said simply, he crossed his arms until she un-clipped her seat beat and swag her legs out of the car. Abby took his hand once more as she stepped out of the car.

'You scared of hospitals Abby?' he asked as he closed her door and locked it.

'No' she answered

'Then what are you resisting going in?'

'I'm not scared of hospitals…just what they do in them' she admitted sheepishly

'Oh' he half laughed 'But you're a women of science'

'So?' Abby replied as they walked towards accident and emergency.

'Well I thought it would fascinate you.' He said smiling at her, her black hair looked very pretty in the rapidly fading light.

'Yes, the way things work and repair them selves but not the sharp needles and stuff being stuck into people…' she shivered 'I HATE seeing people in pain'

'You seen some one in real pain?' he asked looking at her

'Yes, my dad' Abby sniffed

'What happened?'

'Car crash… He was wheelchair bound till he started having operations on his legs. Then when he was finally on the mend he contracted a virus in his leg from the latest operation. He couldn't fight it.' She looked away not wanting to show her tear filling eyes.

'Oh my god, I'm SO sorry!' He stopped and turned to face her 'How long ago?'

'Two years in a month' She sighed trying not to cry 'I still expect him to walk through the door and call 'Hey Abby babby boo' she sniffed. Timothy felt terrible; he didn't know what to say. So he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. Abby rested her cheek against his shoulder. They stood like that for a moment then she sniffed and shook her head shaking away the sadness 'Are we going to get me sewn up or what?' she laughed.

'Oh yes' he said pulling away with a grin 'Come on' and he pulled her after him into the emergency ward.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

'Abby, come with me' Doctor Donald said calmly after introducing him self then he added ' Sorry sir only family or significant others' to Timothy as he get to his feet as well.

'Oh that's ok doc, I'm her boyfriend ' Timothy said with out blinking

'Oh good, you can hold her pretty little hand'

'Sure will sir' Tim said grinning at Abby as they followed the Dr. down the corridor.

'In here you two' He held the door open and they filed past.

'Now what happened miss?'

'Fell off my chair and split my head open'

'Well we'll set you right in a trice'

'Thanks Dr Donald'

'Please just call my Ducky' he said with a kind smile 'Now are you afraid of needles Abby?' He asked as he bustled around at the equipment desk, as they both took a seat.

'Arrr…' she said not wanting to admit she was dreading what was coming.

'Don't worry Abby, I'm here' Timothy said smiling; he placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

'If you could just sit on the table Abby that would be great' Ducky said as he wheeled a tray over with a lot of shinny instruments. Abby got up from her chair and perched on the edge of the examination table.

'Move a bit more onto the table Abby. We don't want to falling off again do we' Ducky said smiling. With a nervous grin Abby wiggled back and sighed.

'You ok?' Timothy asked from the edge of the table.

'Mmm' she said with a clenched jaw. Ducky peeled the bloodstained cloth away from her seeping head and examined the damage.

'Around 5 or 6 stitches I think Abby, they shouldn't scar' he said as he pinned her hair out of the way.

'Oh…good' Abby was losing the ability to string words together; her heart was racing. Timothy squeezed her knee and left his hand resting there as a comfort.

'Now you might feel a slight jab Abby, I need you to be brave for me, can you do that?'

'Mmm' she moaned with a firmly clenched jaw. Ducky took the needle and gently inserted the anesthetic into the skin around the gash.

Abby gasped and gripped Timothy's hand tightly, her fingers dug in as she felt the liquid being spread into her flesh. Timothy used his other hand to catch her face; he turned it to his and looked into her eyes.

'Hey, its ok. Your fine. I'm here' he held her gaze as Ducky made his incisions around the wound. Timothy saw the pain and fear in her eyes and it broke his heart.

'Tell me something Abby' he said trying to distract her from the pain

'What do you want to know?'

'Anything.' He squeezed her hand back

'Um…I like action movies, studying DNA, swimming in the ocean. Um…'

'Good, keep going' he said smiling.

'One more Abby, your doing great' Ducky said from behind her

'I like flowers, but ones to plant in the garden'

'Why?' Timothy was intrigued

'I think flowers belong outside, not to be chopped off and paraded around as they die' chuckling Timothy nodded 'Good logic'

'All done with the anesthetic Abby you shouldn't feel the stitches going in now'

'Thanks Duck' Abby said sighing, the worse was over, thank goodness.

'What colour?'

'What?' Abby asked looking at Timothy for an explanation.

'What color stitches?' Ducky laughed 'All the little kids love picking their colour so they can show their friends at school'

'Oh' Abby said laughing 'Um just black'

'Green' Timothy said absent-mindedly

'Green then' Abby said smiling

'Green it is' Ducky chuckled.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

'Thanks Doc' Timothy said as they left the hospital through the emergency exit. Once outside Abby shivered with the sudden chilly air.

'Come on' Timothy said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and walking her to his car. 'Lets get you warm and fed' He grinned and un-locked the passenger side door, held it open for Abby then closed it once she was settled inside. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, then twisted in his seat and grabbed his school jacket.

'Here' he handed it to her 'Doc said you need to keep warm'

'Thanks' Abby said blushing, she pulled it on and felt it to immediately start to warm her up.

'Now what do you want to eat?'

'What?'

'Yet again, doc said I have to take care of you, so what do you want to eat?'

'Not really hungry thanks'

'Sure you are, come on my treat' he said grinning as they pulled out of the parking lot.

'I really don't mind' she said smiling, absent-mindedly hugging his jacket closer to her.

'There's a nice little Thai place down the road?'

'Sounds good' Abby smiled.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

Timothy insisted on walking her to her door, he was such a gentlemen. Abby turned as they reached her front door 'I can't thank you enough Timothy!'

'The pleasure was all mine' he smiled then added as a second thought 'not that you split your head open because that was bad and all. I just meant I really enjoyed spreading time with you' it was the first time he had blushed that evening, he had to only do it around 50 more times to be even with her.

'I know what you mean' she said laughing. They looked at each other for a moment then he lent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'Good night Abby, sleep well. See you tomorrow' he stepped back onto the path and smiled.

'Thank you Timothy, for everything. See you tomorrow' She smiled back then let her self in the front door. Still grinning Timothy walked to his car and drove off as Abby dashed to the phone.

'Guess what Zee!'

Bones

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Abby was so nervous on when she woke the next morning, not of having to explain the blood on the carpet at school, or why her English paper wasn't finished. She was so excited but also equally nervous about seeing Timothy again. He had been so nice and fun last night, but what if he didn't like her, what if he had just been nice because she had been gushing blood?

She skipped breakfast and spent extra time in the bathroom, wanting to look just the extra bit special just in case she saw her knight in shining armor.

'Abby? Where are you going?' Her mother called from the kitchen

'School'

'But its only 8.15?'

'Yeah…I gotta…catch up on my English work, see yah mum'

'Love you kitten' Abby groaned and slipped out the front door before she could say how pretty she was, if only she'd wear pink or baby blue to bring out the colour of her sweet eyes. Abby loved her mum, but not as much when she molly-coddled.

Ziva of course was waiting by her letter box, she'd taken to doing this ever since they had become friends, so they walked with arms linked to the bus stop giggling and chatting happily about Abby's wonderful night.

NCIS…NCIS….NCIS…..

Stepping off the bus, Abby was looking where she was going, not wishing to step on the grate near the seniors' steps.

'Abby' a voice called, she looked up and saw Timothy waving to her. Her stomach did a small back flip as she waved back. He collected his books and slung his bag over his left shoulder, he made his way quickly down the steps to where she and Ziva stood.

'Hi'

'Hi' she answered smiling

'Hi' Ziva said in a funny voice 'I'm Ziva'

'Timothy' He held out his hand, and she shook it. 'So how are we today Abby?' he looked concerned.

'Fine'

'No head spins, black spots, feeling of motion sickness?'

'Uhh, no' she said with a slight laugh, wow he was so sweet to be worried about her.

'She was just saying how when she got of the bus the ground seemed to spin' Ziva said glumly

'No I wasn't' Abby said embarrassed, what was Ziva getting at?

'Oh, dear' Timothy took her arm gently 'Here let me help you' WOW Ziva was good! Abby sent a thank you smile over her shoulder as Timothy led her away up the steps.

'What's going on there?' Ari said from behind Ziva, she turned around and grinned

'Match-making'

'Speaking of matches' Ari said in a stony voice, he had just caught a glance of a very familiar girl with her arms wrapped around a very familiar boy, they were both grinning as she babbled. Ziva followed his gaze and felt the same plummeting feeling. Kate and Tony.

NCIS…NCIS….NCIS…..

Timothy had taken her to the door of her first class, and been back to escort her to second period the moment the bell had rung. She was absolutely surprised by his actions and when she asked him why he was acting in such a way he simply said 'I can't leave you to blunder around the place, now can I Abby' with a grin on his face.

'You'll be late for your classes' she tried to insist

'Arr, that's the beauty of split year learning'

'What?'

'Oh, well I'm actually meant to be in year 11, but since I moved states I had to repeat. But when I received such a high mark in my top classes Mr. Evens decided to bump me up so as to challenge my knowledge.'

'So your half year 10 and half year 11?'

'Yep'

'That sounds really confusing'

'Not once you see my time table' he grinned, 'any way we better get moving or we'll never get to P.E on time'

'So the classes you in with me are your year 10 ones?'

'Well I've got senior English and math's, advanced science, extension history with Mrs. K. then year 10 history, geography, health which is just _So fun…_' he grinned 'P.E, Art and music'

'Wow, how do you cope?'

'Study, and a photographic memory'

'Really?'

'Sorta' he grinned, they were slowly making progress down the tightly packed hall.

'I had one' Abby said somberly

'Really? Had?' he looked confused

'Yeah, but I ran out of film' She kept a straight face until his uncontrolled laughter made her laps into hysterics as well.

'You a one amazingly different girl Abby'

'Oh' ouch.

'I mean that in the best possible way' he smiled

'Oh' Yay.

'Any way I must leave you here…' Abby looked around, they were in the gymnasium by the change rooms, she had no clue how they had gotten there. Timothy continued since she seemed confused 'There's usually a lot of screaming and angry girls when I go in there' he said grinning.

'Oh, right' She shock her head, bad move. The room spun for a second but then she was fine.

'See you in 5 Abby' He said smiling, squeezed her arm then walked off to the boys change room.

NCIS…NCIS….NCIS…..

'Now we are splitting of into pairs…' Ziva basically jumped into Abby's lap to plainly signal that they were now a pair.

'…Of a boy and girl. Thanks to miss Lewis's actions last week to miss Goldwin'

Ziva looked around the room, who would she go with now? Abby wasn't a guy and Tony was wrapped around Kate.

A pudgy boy walked up to Abby and asked to go with her, Abby sighed silently and said yes. But only moments later Timothy walked up to them and explained to Jeremy that he had to accompany Abby because he knew what to do if she suffered a black out or dizzy spell from her fall. Jeremy almost ran way, not wishing to have Abby's death on his hands.

'I'm not going to die Timothy'

'Yeah, but he doesn't know that' He said grinning 'unless you want to go with Mr. Dreck then I'll get him straight back for you'

'No' she said a little to quickly, making him smile.

'Good, now do you wish to do discus or javelin first?'

'I suck at both…so neither' she grinned sheepishly

'Come now Abby, I'll teach you'

NCIS…NCIS….NCIS…..

After successfully throwing her discus, after almost knocking out Mrs. T and getting her javelin to stick into the ground when she threw it over the 2 meter mark Abby decided to stop embarrassing her self and go for the oval run. She could run, so this couldn't be embarrassing, could it?'

'Slow down Abby, don't over do it' Timothy said from her side, they were on their third lap.

'I'm fine Timothy' She felt fine, her breath was even, no jarring pain in her shin or knee.

'Ok, just slow down a bit, I don't want to hurting your self' this comment empowered her to run faster, to prove that she was ok. She sped past, placing meters between them. Timothy called out to her to stop; he knew if she over did it she'd be in trouble, Dr. Duck had told them last night, yet here she was sprinting off in front of him.

It was on the forth lap that she felt it, creeping up on her. Black spots in her vision, a funny taste in her mouth, and her breath coming in sharp stabs. She only lasted a few more meters before her legs gave way, letting her body crash to the ground, where she lay unable to focus upon anything.

'Abby!' she heard a shout and speeding footsteps.

'Abby!' a thump and the ground shook, gentle shaking hands turned her onto her back from her side then soft hands on either side of her face.

'Talk to me!'

'No' she said in an embarrassed voice

'Stupid girl' Timothy's voice said in a cranky, worried and amused voice 'Abby what's wrong?'

She started to laugh, she didn't know why, _why am I laughing? This isn't funny, this hurts. Oww._

She continued to shake but not from laughter, from tears. _WHY? Why did he have to be the one to always find me on the ground?_

'Abby, can you see me?' She tried to focus on where his voice was coming from, her vision was coming back, colours, then blurry shapes, finer details like the yellow badge on his shirt then his eyes.

'Hi' She said

'Hi' he half laughed

'Don't do this to me Abby, stop scaring me!'

'Sorry'

'Don't apologize' he said angrily then looked ashamed 'Sorry, its just…wow you scared me'

'Sorry'

'Its ok, can you move?' Abby tried to lift her head, the pounding increased ten-fold and her eyes rolled in her head.

'Don't move, it will only hurt more'

'Ok' she sounded scared now

'It'll be ok Abby, don't worry. I'm here' he didn't sound so confident now. He gently slid his arm under her neck and using his other hand to not jostle her head raised her into a sitting position. Abby felt like one very embarrassed rag doll.

'Do you want to stay here why I got for help…No stupid idea' He said more to him self. 'Abby, would it be ok if I carry you back to the sick bay?' Abby nodded, not wanting to be sick, but these motions only made her head spin. She blanched. Timothy looked worryingly at her chalk white face, and then using one hand moved both of her legs into a bent position. Gently he slid his arm under her bent knees and wrapped his other around her back so that she was secure in his arms.

'Abby can you wrap your arms around my neck?' She did so, not meeting his eye, if she wasn't so chalk white she would have been beetroot coloured.

Timothy lifted her up, getting to his feet slowly then he began to walk slowly towards the gym as to not jostle her too much. Mrs.T saw them coming after around two minutes and ran to the staff room, ringing an ambulance. Ziva came running with Tony and Kate close behind. Abby didn't remember what they all said; she was just concentrating on not relapsing back to the darkness.

The ambulance arrived within minutes; Timothy laid her gently on the stretcher and held her hand with scared eyes as they attached an oxygen mask and drip to her. She squeezed his hand back as much as she could when they had pushed the needle into her skin. Just before they wheeled her into the van Timothy lent down and kissed her forehead and whispered 'I'll be there as soon as I can'. Ziva had screamed down Mrs.T objection to her not going with Abby, and now sat clasping her hand as they made their way to the hospital. Abby was scared, what was going to happen now?

Bones

Review! Am I getting to dramatic? What do you want?


	10. Chapter 10

'Ziva I love you' Tony said in a small voice, she looked up from her clenched palms that lay in her lap.

'What?'

'I love you' he said taking her hands in his. He lent forward and kissed her. It was then that Ziva jumped out of her daydream by the sound of her math's teacher's cranky voice.

'Miss David, are you sleeping again?'

'Sorry Sir, I was up all night with Abby at the hospital' at these words his face softened

'How is she?' everyone knew Abby was his favorite student, always working, always achieving greater heights then the rest of them.

'Ok, I think' Ziva said in a small tired voice,

'If this is to stressful for you miss David I would allow you to go rest in the sick bay'

'Thank you sir' Ziva said in a grateful voice

'Can I go sleep to sir?' called Jeremy

'No, now get on with your work…oh and miss David' he said as she got to the class room door 'tell Abby that we are all thinking of her, and we hope she's quickly on the mend'

'Will do sir'

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS….

'Ziva wait up!' Tony called as she made her way off the front lawn and onto the path that apart from a few twists and bends lend to the hospital. Ziva stopped and waited, she saw him kiss Kate goodbye then run to catch up.

'Hey stranger' he said smiling

'Hi' Ziva said only half smiling back

'What's up?'

'Nothing' Ziva said not looking at him as they made their way down the street, past the school and onto the oval.

'Came on, tell me'

'Why?' Ziva never wanted Tony to leave, but she didn't want to have this conversation with him, or anyone for that fact.

'I'm your best friend, that's why' he said sticking out his chest proudly; this made Ziva smile a little.

'Boy trouble?' He asked in a mock serious voice

'Never mind' Ziva said punching his arm and quickening her stride.

'Its that Jeremy kid isn't it' Tony said running after her

'What!' Ziva said rounding on him

'Come on Zee, I saw the way you looked at him when I was teaching him that soccer trick yesterday' This was part true, she had looked at Jeremy but it wasn't him she was staring at, she'd been sneaking a peck at Tony and his amazing soccer skills.

'No, I DON"T like Jeremy'

'Hmmm' Tony hummed while he thought. 'Who else was there? Jeremy…Andrew…me…' Ziva caught her breath 'Alex…and Hugo.' Tony said looking at nothing unparticular as he tried to remember who'd been on the field.

Ziva slightly blushed to her total embarrassment, yes she was madly in love with Tony but she was still a women. A women who thought, as wall as the rest of the school that Hugo was an absolute catch. He was tall, dark hair; Greek tanned skin from his mother, green eyes and was amazing at soccer.

Tony saw this blush and pounced.

'HA! You like HUGO!' He shouted, Ziva looked mortified but also relieved that Tony hadn't figured out her secret.

'No I don't' She said telling the truth.

'Yes you do!' Tony sang. They were almost to the hospital entrance. After walking in the doors and asking to see Abby on floor 2 they made their way to the elevators.

Once inside Tony rounded on her 'Best idea all day'

'What is?'

'This idea, I'm going to set you up Hugo! Ha' he grinned like he was a genius.

'What? Why?'

'Well you like him and you really are a pretty girl Zee, I'm sure he'll like you too. Ooh then we can double date!' He was getting so excited she could see there was no talking him down. The doors opened and they stepped out, scanned their visitor's pass and were let into the wade that Abby was in. They said high to the receptionist then made their way around the corner to Abby's room. To no surprise of Ziva, Timothy sat by her bed telling her a story that was placing a smile on her pale face.

'Hi Sweetie' Ziva said hugging her

'Hey Abby' Tony said smiling at her

'Hi' Abby answered to both.

'Guess what Abs' Tony said bouncing on his feet

'What?' she looked at him in a puzzled way

'Ziva's going to go out with Hugo!' Tony said with a huge grin on his face.

'What?' Abby looked at Ziva in a confused and worried way

'She was checking him out in p.e so I'm going to get them up, isn't that great!' Tony said taking a seat.

'Just great' said Abby and Ziva together as they shared sad looks. Ziva knew Abby understood what was going on. Timothy caught the sad expression on both the girls' faces before Ziva straightened up and took a seat next to Tony.

'So how's the food Abs?' said Tony poking an orange jelly cup that didn't move

'Excellent' Abby said in a sarcastic voice, making them all laugh.

Bones


	11. Chapter 11

'Zee! What are you doing!' Abby rounded on her as Tony left the hospital room to make it to practice.

'I don't know' Ziva groaned and slid into the vacant armchair, where only moments a go Tony had texted Hugo about this great girl he knew. Hugo had texted back straight away saying 'SET ME UP NOW!'. Hasty much? Ziva had thought.

'Um…what's going on' Timothy asked from the side of the bed.

'Doesn't matter' Ziva said quickly blushing.

'Let me guess…' He looked from Abby to Ziva then to the door where Tony had just exited 'your in love with Tony!'

'WHAT! NO!' Ziva shrieked, jumping from her seat.

'Ha! Confirmed!' Timothy said grinning, he had been suspecting it for a while now, but her over defensive reaction had confirmed his theory.

'How do you know?' Abby asked grinning

'Figured it out, I seriously don't see how Tony hasn't!' at these words Ziva dropped back into her chair almost in tears.

'Aw, Zee its ok' Abby raised her self up onto her arms. 'Timothy?'

'Yes' he looked straight into her eyes

'Can you give her a hug for me? I can't be bothered to get out of bed' She said with a grin

'Of course Abby' he got up and gave Ziva a big bear hug, which made both the girls laugh.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

'Bonjour Zevah'

'Its actually Zee-va' She said looking at her shoes

'That is what I said' Hugo said pushing his hair from his face, 'So you're my new girlfriend' he looked her up and down then smiled 'Your nice looking'

'Um, thanks' Ziva said slightly confused 'but how am I your girlfriend? We haven't even been on a date yet?'

'Oh…well from were I come from that's how it works'

'Oh ok?' Ziva said slightly confused 'I didn't know you were from France'

'I'm not' he said sticking out his chest

'Then why did you say bonjour?' Ziva was starting to think Hugo had taken too many soccer balls to the head…

'Sounds cool' he laughed

'Oh' Ziva sighed, she was about to turn and leave for gym class when Hugo snatched her hand and walked with her. It took her a second to settle her reflexes to not pull her hand away.

'Hey Dylan! Look at my new girl' He called across the hall

'Nice one!' he called back after staring at her boobs for a second. Ziva was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. What was with this guy?

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

'So how did you like Hugo?' Tony asked as they walked along the sidewalk

'His…something else' Ziva said shaking her head

'Yeah! His pretty cool, you should see his soccer kick where he….' But Ziva had stopped listening.

'Your not listening!' Tony said minutes later

'Oh sorry, was thinking'

'Of Hugo' Tony laughed and punched her arm. 'So looking forward to our double date tonight Zee' he grinned

'Oh…good' she grinned back

'Yeah Katie can't wait to see it, she been talking about this movie ALL week, she…'

_Oh great, talk more about your perfect girlfriend, don't mind me!_

'Seriously Zee! Come on, I'm right here, don't drift off to fairy land'

'Sorry got a lot on my mind' Ziva said not meeting his gaze. 'See you tonight, ok?'

'Can't wait!' Tony called as she made her way up her drive way.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

As the movie rolled on Hugo's fingers edged closer to Ziva's chest, something she was very aware of. So when he stroked a finger across her left breast there was only a split second before she had slapped his hand away.

'What was that for?' he hissed

'Don't…feel…me…up!' she hissed back as the loud gunshots of the movie blared around the cinema.

'Why not?' he questioned, he had lent forward and was whispering in her ear to be heard. He traced circles on the skin that was accessible between her neck and tank top.

'Um…' _quick think of something smart! _'Its our first date, come on be a gentlemen' _gosh if that works…wow, didn't see that coming _Hugo nodded and sat back in his chair, then whispered sorry. Which made Ziva smile. This might work, just set some boundaries.

Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis… Ncis…Ncis…

It was a long movie, at least two and a half hours. By the second hour Hugo had gently taken Ziva's hand in his and it now rested on his knee and he had offered her his popcorn since she had finished hers.

Katie had her head resting on Tony's shoulder and he had a look of euphoria on his perfect face.

As the credits rolled over the screen Katie stretched and made a cute girly noise. Tony picked up her bag and carried it out for her, Katie attached to his arm in a besotted way. Hugo got up and waited for Ziva to leave the row first, following behind her, once in the lane he put his hand in the small of her back as the followed the love-sick couple out of the theater. As they walked out of the mall going their separate ways, Hugo's hand fell to Ziva's behind, where he squeezed it then said good-bye to every one. He lent forward and kissed Ziva on the cheek. As he swaggered away Ziva was left with butterflies in her stomach, or were they warning bells?

Bones

REVIEWS NECCICARY! :P


	12. Chapter 12

Abby sat in her lounge room, she'd just got back from hospital after getting the all clear from Dr Ducky. McGee was in the kitchen talking her parents about something. She looked around the room, at the photos of her family hanging on the wall and over the fireplace; this room was nothing like her, no expression or taste, just white walls and glassy stares. She couldn't wait to retreat to her room, she and Ziva had decorated her four poster bed with black satin and hung silver curtains where the pink ones had been that her mother had picked out. Ziva was slightly skilled with a sewing machine so she had whipped up some blood red cushion covers to match the black doona cover that covered Abby's bed.

'Abby dear?' Her mother's voice echoed from the kitchen

'Yes mum' She slowly got up and walked to the door way

'This young man has just asked for our permission to date you' She had a slightly surprised look on her face, she had suspected his feelings, he had hardly left Abby's side since she had been in hospital.

'Um...ok' Abby didn't really know what to say to this, she knew Timothy was a gentleman but she was still taken aback.

'Do you wish to date Timothy?' Her father's best friend asked. He had been his friend since high school, basically brothers, so it made sense that her mother trusted him and they spent time together, asked with a stern look 'If you don't, then I shall not give my permission'

'Of course I do dad!' she said without a second's hesitation, she then turned bright red and looked at the floor. Everyone else in the room had a huge grin upon their faces, but none so big as Timothy's.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

'So you like me then' Timothy said with a grin as they sat out on the swing set, Abby bundled in a blanket, Timothy's arm around her shoulder.

'Yes, I like you' She said blushing, he chuckled 'What's so funny?'

'You'

'What about me?' she looked up at him

'You blush about the silliest things Abby'

'Do not' she stuck out her bottom lip in a grumpy fashion

'You just said the words I've been dreaming of hearing and you turn bright red saying them' he laughed; she turned an even darker shade of pink under his fond gaze.

'Really?'

'Yeah...and I like you too Abby' he smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and shifted her position, so that she was level with him. She grinned at him then gently kissed his lips, and was delighted when he kissed her back.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

'Ziva, we are going to a party on the weekend'

'We are? Since when?' She stared and Hugo

'Just decided'

'What if I had plans?'

'Do you?' he looked at her as they walked through B block

'Well no'

'Good, I'll pick you up on Friday night at say 7' and he walked off into his English class

'Ok?' Ziva stared after him.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

'Tony are you going to the party on Friday?'

'I think so; I'll have to ask Katie if she wants to go first. Are you?'

'Hugo said we are'

'Cool, well Katie always loves to catch up with her friends from the coast, so I guess she's in'

'Cool' Ziva said without much enthusiasm, but it would be good to know someone going.

... ... ...

'Yeah, we are going, Timothy asked if I wanted to this morning, should be fun' Abby said to Ziva over the phone.

'I'm glad you're going, I hardly know any one going'

'Who is going?'

'Tony, Katie, Hugo, you and Timothy...oh yeah and Ari' she remembered his saying that the girl he ran with had mentioned that he should come.

'Well there is some people you know. So how are things with Hugo?'

'Um...ok, I guess'

'Oh sorry I have to go Zee, the dogs got the remote again...' Ziva heard Abby yelling for him to put it down and a cheeky bark before the line cut out.

'Ok' Ziva hung up.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

'Come on Ari' She laughed as they run up to the lookout.

'Slow down' he called with a grin

'Never' she laughed, Ari chuckled as he jogged up the steps. He could have beaten her easily, but by going slower every now and then he was able to prolong their time together.

When he reached the top he found her drinking from the fresh water tape on the side of the rest shelter that council had installed for the mountain bikers to fill their drink bottles up with, as they made their way their through the park, it was half way up the wall so they didn't have to dismount. He slowed to a walk and joined her. After a mouthful or two of water he received a face full.

Looking up he saw her laughing.

'You shouldn't have done that Caitlin' he grinned, then splashed her, she squealed.

After they had considerably soaked the others tops with handfuls of water, Kate used her hand to cover part of the tape and spray Ari with a jet of water. Their laughs could be heard halfway down the hill. Ari darted forward and grabbed her by the waist, then picked her up and tried sticking her under the gush of water, she squealed and wiggled with glee. She tried to get free but he managed to get her head under the forest, she half yelled, but he could tell she wasn't angry because she was laughing too much and had a huge grin on her face. He pulled her up, her wet hair spraying the ground with water droplets; her hands landed on his chest his where still around her waist. They were so close, he had to use all his will power to not lean forward and kiss her. Then he was hit in the face with a jet of water she squirted from her mouth. Taken by surprise, his hands released her and she laughed. Turning she began to run away calling after her 'Ha, I win'

He shook his head and set off after her 'I don't think so, this is only the beginning' he called out

Her melodious laugh echoed back to him, he could not stop grinning, yet he didn't try to stop.

Bones

Review as always please


	13. Chapter 13

Ziva got home to find a parcel on her front door step. With a note saying 'Wear this tonight'. She looked at it, who was it from? Picking it up she carried it inside and closed the door behind her, up to her room and unwrapped the box. A light pink bunch of fabric sat in the shoebox, she lifted it out. It fell into a dress from where she held it, it had the air of once being beautiful, but there were things about it now that told her it had been through a lot. A large rip along the hem, side seams hardly holding together, the left strap was fastened together with a safety pin, and a few large stains that looked like they had tried to be removed. The more she looked at it the sadder it seemed to get. Who was this from?

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

'Abby? You ready?' Timothy knocked on her bedroom door, Abby's mother had let him in the front door.

'Almost' her voice echoed through the door, Timothy smiled; he was looking forward to a night out with his girl and a group of friends.

'What's taking you so long?'

'I want to look nice for you Timmy' she said

Chuckling he lent next to the door and called back 'Abby you always look beautiful'

'Really?' the door swung open to reveal Abby, smiling and looking drop-dead gorgeous

'Yeah…' Timothy was slightly dazed, just staring at her with a happy grin on his face.

'Worth the wait?'

'Always' he held out his arm for her and she took it smiling. She was wearing very well fitting black jeans that showed off her curves perfectly, a silvery gray camisole top with black lace edging it, accenting her pearly white skin and a set of blood red pearls hung loosely around her neck. She loved to wear boots so this occasion was no different, a sensible heel that didn't kill her feet from hours of dancing but still looked mighty fine. Abby had let her hair out of her normal school day hair styles and let it fall softly around her face, her blood red lips were curved in a happy smile as Timothy led her down stairs and out to his car.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

Tony was feeling bad. He liked his girlfriend, but didn't love her. He wasn't sure he had ever loved her, just had strong feelings of attraction. Yes Katie was amazing and she was perfect for him, he just didn't feel as drawn to her anymore, and he had the feeling she felt the same way.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

Ziva didn't want to wear this sad excuse for a dress; it made her feel uncomfortable just looking at it. So she threw it in her bag to return to the mysterious gift giver and got dressed into what she felt comfortable in. A pair of sweet flats with silver buckles, deep navy jeans that she always got comments in, a green satin top that her mother had given her last year, a leather jacket that gave her look a slight bad-ass look and she wore her hair loose, like she always did when out at a group gathering, she used it to help hide her face. All dressed and ready she walked down to the letterbox where Abby and Timothy were picking her up. Hugo hadn't offered her a ride, just said he'd meet her there. The more she found out about him the less she liked him, she was actually considering breaking up with him, it wasn't like they were actually dating.

Ncis…Ncis…Ncis…

Ari rode his motorbike to the Beech's place, the party already seeming underway (for some time). People already littered the trashed front garden, red cups filled with who knows, in the hands of everyone in sight. He parked beside the garage and walked to the front door, which was thrown open by a giggling girl who slid down the door and sat happily on the floor with a phone in one hand and a vase in the other, it seemed she was trying to get the vase to talk through the phone…following the disarray of discord around the room he saw a guy holding another phone to the washing machine who was shouting to the door girl 'they lik each ovver! They shoub geb a oom' he was plastered, absolutely smashed. The girl burst into more fits of hysterics as more new comers walked through the door.

'Ari!' Caitlin called; he turned and saw her waving along with a greeting nod from Tony.

'Hi you two' he smiled and walked over, Caitlin was looking at the girl sitting on the floor 'Oh, they are playing match maker for inanimate objects' Ari explained, pointing to the guy by the washing machine.

'Ohh' she laughed. She had on a simple top, cream with ribbon trimming around the hem, a chunky black necklace that hung down to her navel and navy denim cut offs. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was holding her waves in place. She looked stunning for a teenage drinking party. She wore a pair of ankle cream Converses, just to remind everyone that she was different, they looked so good on her. Ari couldn't help him self 'You look great!'

'Thanks' she smiled and blushed, she loved how he liked her when her face was all read and sweaty, and now that she wasn't she liked it even more.

'Katie, do you mind if I go find Ziva?' Tony asked her

'Of course not' She smiled and let go of his hand. Tony walked away through the room after a flash of dark brown hair whipped around the corner, he had to watch where he was going; people and objects littered the floor. How long had this party been going on for?

Tony was just about to make it through the doorway when James, a guy who played on the team at school, stopped him.

'Tony!'

'Not now James' Tony tried to past him, but James caught his arm

'Tony! Listen! I was just up stairs with the guys tipping the contents of the bathroom towels down into the pool from the window when we heard Hugo, you know that huge guy that's dating Ziva David…'

'What about him?' Tony was looking around for Ziva, where had she gone?

'His a F**ker!'

'His a what?'

'He's F-ed in the head Tony!'

'What do you mean?'

'We heard him talking, we think to that guy Blake, about how he steals virginities'

'What's this got to do with me?'

'Not you! Ziva! Tony this guy is a nut case; we heard what he did to some of these girls…' James shivered 'He pretends to date them, gives them this weird pink dress thing to wear to a party, then takes them into a quiet area and…and..' James stopped talking, it was a hard thing to scare James, he was one of the five boys from the team to steal Miss Pea's training bra in the middle of lunch time, then proceed to wear it through he gym as she chased after them, worst of all they made all the other guys watch the 64 year old yoga teacher run like a gazelle through the gym with no breast support. Tony shuddered every time he remembered the occasion.

'Shit!' Tony looked pale as chalk, this crazy guy was going to rape Ziva! NEVER! He wouldn't let it happen!

'Tony! You gotta stop him!'

'YEAH! But how?'

'I don't know, but all the guys who heard what this f**ker does to girls will help, I can guarantee! Your tem captain tell us what to do!'

'Ok. Keep him **AWAY** from Ziva! At any cost! I'll go find her and get her out of here before…' They both shuddered.

'Game on' James said with a hard look in his eyes, Tony was almost proud for a moment, that half the guys here were actually decent, but then he remembered what Annie Wilk's had looked like at the last big party a few months ago, now he knew what had happened to her. He felt like being sick.

GOT TO FIND ZIVA! He sprinted though the crowed room.

**Bones.**

Sorry for such a LONG wait. Hope it was a good chapter. Tell me what you think PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Abby and Timothy were the last to arrive from the group, Katie ran to them flushed in the face.

'Ziva. Trouble. Help' she panted, Abby kicked in to over-protective-best- friend-mode

'Right!' she bolted off at the sight of Tony racing up the stairs.

'What's going on?' Timothy asked in a worried voice, he never liked these sorts of parties.

'That guy, Hugo?...He is a nut case, he is going to deflower Ziva…that's the nicest way I can put it…' Timothy blanched and Ari bellowed.

'HELL NO!' He raced after Abby, basically jumping up the stairs.

'No, Hugo! Get off!' Tony could hear Ziva's panicked voice, the door was locked. Sh*t

'Move!' Ari bolted up the stairs and the door crumbled under the force of his body. There was Ziva trapped on the bed under Hugo, he was ripping her green top away from her body. She was trying to pushing him away with her arms, tears streaming down her face, angry sparks in her eyes.

'Wear the dress!' he growled, shaking it in her face, Ari raced forward, grabbing the monster from his little sister and chucked him to the ground, Tony bolted in after him, grabbing Ziva from the bed, cradling her against him, Abby met them at the door, her eyes were wide in horror.

'Ziva! Ziva are you ok?' she was crying now. Ziva heard her brother's punch, and Hugo's gasp of pain.

'Tony! Take her and Go!' he yelled as they all bolted down the stairs, Abby in the lead, pushing the drunken stair-dwellers out of the way.

'F*ck off mate' Hugo yelled from the top of the stairs, he was mad, so mad he looked like a totally different person.

'Sh*t' Ari swung around, fits raised. Hugo steamrollered down the stairs, punching a few people on the way down as a warm up.

'Give her back, I'll be done soon'

'Your insane!' Abby screeched in disgust. Ari shielded Abby from his blow, copping it instead. Abby screamed along with Caitlin. Timothy bellowed. He bounded forward, clocking Hugo straight in the jaw, staggering back he caught Abby's wrist dragged her away. Hugo was furious, absolutely losing control of any sanity he had left. He swung his leg, dropping Ari to the ground, and then forced his foot into his ribs. Caitlin screamed, racing forward, throwing herself onto his back, and forcing her elbow into his shoulder. Hugo roared. Ari pulled himself to his feet, mortified with himself that Hugo had managed to get him off guard, he saw Caitlin's tiny frame wrapped around the huge body of the monster, her elbow driving into its shoulder, wrenching pain from it. He was proud and very scared of her in an instant, he swung into over drive when Hugo threw himself against the wall, sandwiching Caitlin between him and the hard surface. The look of pain on her face ripped through Ari like a knife. Tony roared and raced forward to help Ari beat the hell out of Hugo. Hugo buckled under the weight of Ari and Tony both pulling him from the wall and forcing him to the ground. Caitlin gasped for air, she was tough. She staggered over to Ziva, who was now wrestling with Timothy.

'Lemme go! I have to kill him!' she was screaming. The rest of the party was only just becoming aware of the brawl in the lounge room.

'No Ziva!'

'Tim, I have to help him! Lemme go!' Ziva was ready to bite his arms if she had to.

'Never! Do! That! Again!' Ari roared as he punched Hugo, Tony delivered a gut wrenching blow, his eyes so full of anger that if looks could kill Hugo would be surrounded by brimstone by now. Ziva broke free of Timothy's grip and basically fell on top of the three men; she brought her fist back and drove it into the side of her would-be rapists face.

'Bitch!' he yelled, spitting blood.

Abby's knee connected with Hugo's back, he went Limp. Tony sat up on his knees, still pinning Hugo's leg to the ground. Ari looked around, noticing the clock, in the hands of the sleeping drunk girl with her phone still held to it, he'd been here only twelve minutes and the party was already to this…

Timothy pulled Abby and Ziva back, holding them both around the waist. Caitlin crouched down between Tony and Ari, her hand instinctively went to Ari's knee but she forced herself to look at Tony.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes' Tony was panting; a bruise on his temple was forming. She turned and looked at Ari, his lip was bleeding, and his cheek was oozing.

'Ari?' her voice cracked as she looked at his battered face. It was just his name, but how she said it told Tony everything.

'Katie?' She turned back to her boyfriend and all he simply said was

'You have my blessing' she looked sad, happy, guilty and relieved all at once. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, whispering 'Thank you' in his ear.

'Touching' Hugo drawled as his hand ripping the necklace from her, the beads scattered all around as she yelled in shock. His knuckles came into contact with her cheekbone before anyone knew what was happening. Tony reciprocated the action by driving his fist into Hugo's face. Ari howled in rage, plunging his fist into every inch of this devil.

'Take her! GO' Tony yelled to Ari as he also laid into Hugo. Ari struggled for a slit second, he couldn't leave Tony, but Caitlin was lying on the floor and she was not moving. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards Ziva, Abby and Timothy.

'Tony!' Ziva screamed, she looked insane herself now, ready to murder the monster that had done all this damage.

'Tony! We got this! Take Ziva and go!' James came sprinting into the room, followed by the whole team, most of which had been down the back of the yard playing balloon tennis. They looked out raged. James saw Tony pinning Hugo to the ground, his fist hitting the monsters. Ziva being restrained by Timothy, tears streaming down her face, her top ripped in shreds and Ari cradling a semiconscious Caitlin. The Boys took control, two of them hauled Tony off Hugo as the others pinned their enemy to the ground, James had called the police as he had raced to assemble the team.

'Go Tony! Get them out!' he didn't have to be told a third time, he turned and picked Ziva up, carrying her as he leading the group out the front door.

**A/N **

**Hi! Sorry it's been SO long since I've updated any of my stories. A bit hard to get back into the swing of things. Hope this chapter was ok; I struggle with writing this style. Let me know what you think and what should happen! Thanks **

**Bones**


	15. Chapter 15

'Ari, take my car, Caitlin can't go on the bike' Timothy said as he watched her stirring in his arms

'Can you ride?' Ari asked looking down at the angel in his arms

'Surprisingly yes' Timothy grinned

'Brilliant, take Abby, there's a spare helmet. Thanks Tim'

'No problems now get her home' Timothy placed his car keys in Ari's hand and took the ones for the bike.

'Tony, put me down!' Ziva was squirming

'No'

'Tony!'

'No Ziva, I am not letting go until you are safe' Tony looked at her with a stern glare; she gave up, relaxing into his arms.

'I'll take Ziva home, Tim you got Abby and Ari…look after Katie'

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

Abby straddled the seat behind her boyfriend and felt the motor roar into action; she tightened her grip around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

Tony opened his car door, and placed Ziva on the ground so she could climb into the passenger seat. But when her feet hit the ground she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, he encircled her small frame with his protective arms, holding her close.

'You're safe now, Zee, it's alright' she sniffed, squeezed him then released her grip. He let her step back, she turned and slid into the seat, he gently closed the door behind her and made his way around to the drives seat.

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

'Caitlin? Are you ok?' He sounded nervously, she was sitting in the passenger seat where he'd wrapped the seat belt around her and had kissed her forehead before getting in the car himself.

'Yes'

'I'm going to take you home, ok' He was being very cautious with her

'Thank you Ari' she reached out and wrapped her hand around his.

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

Ziva had her feet up on the seat, arms wrapped around her knees, she had been silent the whole trip. Tony had kept quiet, trying to give her space but when she had turned on the radio he couldn't help but sing along, which made her perfect lips curve into a small smile.

_Take on me, take me all._

_I'll be gone in a day or two… _

And it was when he tried to mimic the highest note, and failed epically that she actually laughed.

When Tony pulled up into her drive way the front porch light was on and her mother and father were standing there looking petrified. Tony pulled into the undercover garage and hopped out, racing around to get Ziva's door.

'They can't see me like this…' she looked down at her top, ripped and with blood spots on it, her hair in disarray and tear stains on her cheeks.

'Zee, they love you. No matter what.' He held out his hand and helped her out of the car 'here, put this on' he shrugged off his jacket and slipped it over her thin arms. She zipped it up just as her mother came bolting around the corning shrieking

'My baby! Abby called…' and crushed Ziva into a panicked and relieved motherly hug. He Father was just behind, he made sure she was ok then grabbed Tony into a bear hug

'Thank you for saving my girl'

'Always' Tony gasped trying to receive some air into his lungs.

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

Ari pulled into Caitlin's drive way, no lights.

'Where are your parents? I'm sure Abby called them by now'

'Dad is away and mum is probably at Nan's for the night…'

'Shall I take you there?'

'No, here is good' she unclipped her seat belt and opened the car door. Ari mimicked her actions; she seemed to be ok now, just a bit shaken. He walked around to her at the front of the car, the sensor light came on and she let out a little gasp

'What?' Ari looked around for danger then realized she was looking at him. His heart sank; she was scared of him…

'Look Caitlin, I think I had better take you to your mother, that way she can take care of you and I'll be far away…'

'Why would I want that?'

'You're scared of me…I can see it in your eyes' he looked away, being the gentleman could hurt.

'No' she took a step forward and placed a hand on his cheek, she rose to her tip toes and kissed him, his hands instinctively went to her waist, then they wrapped around pulling her closer. He kissed her back, gently, trying to make her understand his feelings just from this kiss. She pulled away with a shy grin

'Ari, you were so brave and protective tonight, it makes me feel safe… but if you leave me now…' she looked down at her feet, not wanting him to see the fear of being alone shining in her eyes

'Then I will stay, as long as you need me Caitlin' he kissed her forehead

'Thank you' she took his hand and pulled him behind her to the front door.

**NCIS….NCIS….. NCIS….NCIS…..**

Timothy had sat on Abby's couch, holding a mug of tea as she circled the room on the phone to parents. When she was finally done, she plopped down next to him

'You were amazing tonight Tim'

'No, I wasn't' he looked ashamed, she made a shocked noise

'Yes you were!'

'No Ab's, I stood back and let Ari and Tony take on Hugo, I should have helped more…' he hung his head

'Timothy McGee, you were in a way more of a hero then Ari or Tony…'

'Ha! How?'

'You were able to hold me back from kicking Hugo's ass, and protect Ziva. Which I will always be thankful for, and you didn't resort to your fists to solve the problem'

'Big deal…'

'Big deal? Timothy! You saved Ziva from being raped in front of everyone by that monster; you restrained me from getting punched as I would have been while I kicked his ass…'

'But Caitlin!'

'You can't save everyone Tim…'

'But I want to…'He looked at her, unafraid of her reaction

'Oh Timmy' she looked at him with a sad smile 'that's impossible' She snuggled up next to him and turned the TV on, the news was on

'You are my hero, always' she whispered. He let himself smile at these words.

Review Review, you know you want too

**A/N **

**How is the story going? Ideas? Thoughts? All appreciated! Thank you for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

'Are you sure you're alright Zeebee?'

'Mum, for the hundredth time, yes' Ziva had her back to her mother, partly to hid the bruising and partly because she was picking up her pyjamas from the floor.

'Ok, well your bath is ready' She heard the door close behind her, Ziva walked into her en suite and started to get undressed, but the more she tried to pull her top up over her head the more it hurt.

Tony heard the exhales of pain and ran to the door from Ziva's bed

'Zee? Are…are you ok?'

'Um, can you come in here please?' Tony froze for a second then turned the bathroom door handle and walked in. He found Ziva, pants less with her black underwear showing and struggling to pull her top off. It was almost comical.

'I can't…get this fricken top off!' she was getting frustrated, and the more she struggled the more damage she did.

'Here, let me help' Tony gently help her release each arm out of her ripped and blooded top then with great easy lifted it over her head.

'thanks' Ziva blushed, she was standing in her matching set of black underwear in front of the guy she was in love with and who had just saved her.

'Ne…need anything else?' Tony slightly chocked on his words

'Narr…' she just hopped into the bubble bath, still semi dressed.

'I'll leave you to it…yeah…' Tony turned to leave, his mind all over the shop

'Can you please hand me the face washer?' She pointed at the white cloth on the sink

'Sure' he carried it over to her, she tried to reach for it but made a grimace, clearly her muscles were starting to feel the effect of the horrific evening.

'Do…do you mind?' he stuttered, motioning for him to help. She shook her head, feeling comfortable enough due to her black underwear still being clad to her body. Tony knelt down and wet the cloth in the soapy water bringing it to her back, gently washing away the evening events.

* * * * NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS * * * *

Tony helped her out of the tub and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her; he'd stayed in the bath room, letting the bath water out, as she pulled on her comfy and defiantly not attractive pyjamas. An old sports jersey Tony had worn to state and given to her, soft from the countless nights sleeps it had shared with her and greyish black tights with a hole near the left ankle from when her dog had thought her leg was a tug-of-war opponent. Her hair was damp, hanging loosely around her clean face, a small abrasion on her cheek and a bruise were starting to become visible. She looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes, at the memory of Hugo, her body shuddered.

'Pull yourself together, you are stronger then this' she knew it was a lie, but it was the best she had. She strengthened up, grabbed her towel and headed back to the bath room to brush her teeth. She dumped the towel on the floor and gasped. There sat Tony on the side of the bath, head in his hands, silent tears rolling down his face.

'Tony, what's wrong?' she dropped to her knees in front of him, feeling almost as distressed right then as she had all night, just by the look on his face.

'Ziva, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I am so angry with my…'

'Why?' she raised her hand to his face and tried to lift his gaze to hers.

'He hurt you, he hurt you. And I didn't stop him, I didn't get there quick enough… Zee I'm so sorry' He glanced up at her, and all he could see for a moment was the unforgivable mark Hugo had made on her face

'Tony, Tony listen to me, you saved me…'

'Not enough…'

'Tony, you saved me, and don't you dare argue. You were incredible tonight and I'm so grateful that it was you there fighting for me…'

'Of course I was! Zee, your my best friend and he HURT you! How can you ever forgive me for letting that happen… '

'It isn't something you had control over, please, please Tony stop blaming yourself, you were there when I needed you most, that is what matters…' she had taken his face in her hands and had wiped the tears from his beautiful face.

'Ziva, I should have been there sooner…'

'You couldn't have been, please don't beat yourself up about this, Hugo already did…' Her voice cracked. When he heard the upset tone of her voice he looked at her in panic, but she held his face and said strongly 'Tony, you fought for me, and you saved my life. You are bruised and battered and blubbering about how you're sorry! I'm the sorry one! I'm sorry for getting into such an idiotic and dangerous situation. I'm sorry for getting you beaten to a pulp and I'm sorry that it's me you are taking care of right now instead of Caitlin…' She looked down her hands falling to her lap

'Ziva, you idiot…' she gasped

'Let me finish…' he grabbed her hand and held it between both of his 'Ziva I AM sorry that I wasn't there faster, that I didn't stop you going out with Hugo in the first place but what I'm most sorry about and will kick myself forever about is how I let another man hurt the women that I love and that I didn…'

'Love?' Ziva looked up shyly; Tony grimaced and slid off the bath to sit on the ground next to her

'Yes…I love you' she looked at her hand held between both of his, the tear stain on his cheek that was glinting in the bathroom light and the pure pain in his eyes

'Ziva, I love you…but I understand how your emotions will be going ballistic, hey just look at mine…' he tried to joke 'so I understand how confusing me saying that I love you will be…'

'Tony, I've been in love with you forever'

'What? You have…' he looked over joyed then in an instant like Hugo had punched him again 'Oh god…so I've been even more of a jerk by torturing you with Caitlin all this time…' he sunk even lower where he sat, his hands had released hers and were in fists of self-anger

'Anthony DiNozzo, you listen here, right now, to me…the girl dressed in her worst pyjamas, sitting on her bathroom floor. I love you, and that's all that matters to me right now. So please just hold my hand or something, don't hate yourself'

He looked up at her a mix of annoyance at the use of his christen name, laughter at the situation and her outfit and joy at her words of 'I love you'.

'Ziva…'

'Oh shut up Tony' she pulled him in by a handful of his jumper and kissed him.

**A/N: SORRY for the long wait, Life is crazy (like always)**

**I hope I've done this chapter justice… let me know! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Bones **


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin led Ari through her house to the bathroom. She forced him to sit on the edge of the bathtub as she rummaged around the cabinet looking for the first aid kit. She let out a triumphant 'found you' and pulled a white box out, managing to knock over most of the other contents in the cupboard. She closed the door on the new mess and turned to look at Ari, who was silently watching her

'What are you thinking about?' She smiled and opened the kit, pulling out what she was after

'That I should be taking care of you, not the other way around' She laughed and pored some betadine on a cotton bud

'Uh…I don't do betadine' he said

'Why not? It's good for stopping infection and cleaning wounds'

'And stings like crazy' Ari added sulkily, Caitlin caught the look on his face and laughed

'Wait…my hero, the one who fought like a Greek warrior tonight to protect his sister and yours truly is scared of betadine…'

'Shut up' he threw a towel at her (playfully.)

'Too bad' she walked over to him, cotton bud in hand. She lent in and dabbed gently at his wounds. He sucked in a breathe

'Does it really hurt?' she looked slightly concerned

'Narr, not really' he grinned and pulled her onto his knee. She cleaned up the rest of his abrasions on his face, lessening the visual impact. She had gotten up to get a fresh cotton swab, yet when she sat down on his knee the second time she over balanced and knocked them both into the empty bath tub. Ari caught her on top of him, grunting as his strong back hit the porcelain tub. Caitlin turned bright red and started apologising profusely. He just laughed and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. To Caitlin's surprise it was rather comfortable laying in the tub with Ari, she didn't really feel the need to move.

'Ari!' She squealed when he turned on the taps. They were still fully clothed and she had intended on covering him in Band-Aids!

'What?' he asked cheekily 'we both need to wash away tonight, and since you tackled me into the bath…'

'I didn't tackle… it was an accident…'

'Sure sure' he joked, stroking her cheek.

The water rose around them, warming their bodies. Caitlin lay on her side mirroring Ari, they were both looking at their hands which had intertwined between them. She felt safe, comfortable and more like herself then she had been with Tony, with Ari it felt right. She leant forward and kissed him, gently, then when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer she tentatively slid her tongue out to trace his bottom lip. Ari felt alive, he had the women of his dreams pressed against him, in a warm bath, kissing him. He kissed her back, making sure not to overwhelm her, just enough to see and raise her seductive kissing bet. The water was now covering their intertwined bodies, so reluctantly Ari broke their kiss and reached forwards to turn off the taps. Caitlin moved to let his hand past, then straddled his legs and smiled at him as he lay back in the bath, his torso submerged by water. She looked at him then beckoned for him to sit up, he did so pulling her closer to him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Without saying a word, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled the water sodden top up and off his body, dropping it to the bathroom floor. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, feeling his hands on her lower back. After a moment she broke away and guided his hands with her own, to the bottom of her top. Ari looked at her for reassurance then gladly eased it from her body revealing a toned stomach and a purple bra. Her top joined his on the floor as Ari pulled her back to him, his kiss stronger and his hands relishing the feeling of her soft bare back. Caitlin moved her legs and gently without breaking their kiss pushed them back so Ari was leaning against the end of the bath. She didn't know where her courage or want to kiss him like this had come from, but she wasn't questioning it. Why question what felt right?

She let her lips leave his and trail to his strong jaw, and down to his left ear. Ari's eyes were closed and his jaw clenched, this women just had to smile for him to know he wanted her and here she was kissing his neck as they lay mostly clothed in a bath of exquisite bliss. His hands were on either side of her waist, holding her unnecessarily to him. She began to trail kisses down his neck to his collar bone, but he caught her chin in his hand and brought her lips back to his. He turned them over, splashing water everywhere, making her giggle.

'You are amazing'

'Am not' she blushed

'Yes you are…look' he kissed her palm that had just been stroking his cheek 'you have kind, delicate hands, that can throw a hell of a punch' she laughed 'you have strong arms…' he kissed along to her shoulder blade 'cute little bumps here…' he sucked on her clavicle bone then made his slow and delicious way up to her ear lobe 'the most perfect little ears…'

'My mum says that' she smiled

'She's right' his left hand came up to cup her face 'and you have the most exquisite face Caitlin'

She was truly crimson by now, if the water had not already heated their bodies she was sure Ari would have felt her burning in embarrassment.

'Why do you call me Caitlin?'

'Well I was under the impression it was your name' he said absentmindedly as he began the works of a glorious maroon mark on her neck.

'Well it is…but I mean, most people call me Katie or Kate or Toddy or K-Tod'

'K-Tod? Really?'

'Yeah… stupid guy in my bio class'

'Do you want me to call you K-Tod?' he was making great headway with her neck accessory

'No…but I just wondered why you didn't nick name me…you call Ziva ZeeBee sometimes…'

'She is my dorky younger sister…'

'So?'

'Well…I don't know…what do you want your nickname to be?

'No, you have to come up with it silly'

'Fine…wait is my nick name Silly? Please say no' he looked up at her

'What if it is?' she teased,

'Well if it is I'll just have to stop this…' he kissed her in such a way that it almost took her breathe away. He pulled away and saw the look on her face

'I will never call you silly again' she giggled and pulled him to her reparking their locked lips.

REVIEW REVIEW, you know you want to


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh My God I'm kissing Ziva!_ After a moment of bliss Tony broke away, his head spinning, heart racing.

'Sorry Ziva' he looked in his hands

'Wh…why are you sorry?' she was trying to catch her breath

'I shouldn't rush you into kissing, especially tonight'

'Tony…I kissed you. And I'm glad I did'

'Really?' he looked up with hope

'Yes' she smiled that gorgeous grin that melted his heart 'wait… should I not have kissed you?' she turned slightly pale and hid her face behind her hair

'No, course you should have…wait, I mean course you were allowed… allowed? Come on DiNozzo, choose the right words…if you wanted to kiss me, you could…'

'Then why did you pull away? Unless you don't want me to…' she wasn't looking at him

'Ziva! I just said I love you, and you wonderfully and incredibly said it back, of course I want to kiss you. I've wanted to for a long time…'

'I'm confused…'

'I stopped kissing you because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop… and I never want to rush you into ANYTHING and you're so fragile right now, I'm surprised even your tough self isn't crying after what happened tonight'

'Tony…I've been in love with you for, well ever, and the fact that I just kissed you may be clouding my judgment, but I don't care, I don't care what happened earlier tonight. Why? Because I know I'm safe with you. Yes at the time it was insane, but from the moment you were protecting me I knew I was safe. And the truth is…I don't want you to stop kissing me…' she had regained all her colour, plus a few extra shades of crimson.

'Ziva…' he pushed her hair behind her ear so he could see her face 'you are incredible. And truth is, I also need to go slow, so I can get my head around the fact that I'm kissing the most amazing girl in my life and remember every moment'

'You're so cheesy' she joked, glancing at him

'Get used to it Zee' he grinned, his finger curled under her chin gently nudging her face up to look at him

'Ok' she said simply, looking calmly into his eyes. He leant in and gently kissed her lips. Heaven.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…NCIS

Ziva screamed, Hugo's huge frame was climbing through her second store bedroom window, his eyes glistening with madness.

'Think cops are going to keep me away pixie? Think windows are going to keep you safe from me? You're wrong, I will have you, no matter what'

Ziva screamed as she ran to her bed room door, frantically trying to open it. But Tony had insisted on locking them in, so she was safe…he'd been so wrong. Hugo was getting closer; his shirt ripped exposing scarily tight muscles. Tony sprang from the spare mattress on the floor, his face shocked and furious. Tony was shielding Ziva, his hands clinched in fists in front of his body.

'Back off Hugo, Leave her alone'

'If you don't move, you will die' Ziva couldn't see Hugo from her concealed position behind Tony, but she felt him take a step back, pinning her to the wall, protecting her the best he could.

'Hugo you don't want to do this…just leave'

'Oh I do, I really do…in fact' Ziva was slammed into the wall by Tony, who Hugo had just launched himself on. She heard a muffled scream of pain and felt Tony buckle. Hugo straightened up, a knife clenched in his fist, covered with Tony's blood. Ziva screamed as she saw Tony's limp body lying on her bedroom floor, and a dark stain quickly pooling around him.

'Tony! Tony!'

'His gone now Pixie, he was keeping me from you'

'No! no, Tony! Please get up, please I love you, don't die…please'

'Love! You love this monster? You love me!' Hugo was beyond insane; he ripped his shirt off, flexing every menacing muscle as he grabbed her forcefully.

'Like what you see? You better! Ha, even if you don't, I'm having you. Count yourself lucky pixie'

'Please Hugo…please don't'

'Don't what? Don't take what is rightfully mine? What you owe me?' he slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms by her side, he crushed his mouth to hers, drawing blood as her lips mashed into her teeth. She tried to knee him in the crutch, but he caught her leg, holding her knee to his hip.

'Well well, an invitation…how kind' he managed to lock her knee between his thighs and pin both her arms to her chest, she was helpless. She felt his free hand on her knee, running up her trapped leg. She screamed, trying desperately to get free, Tony's body lying in its own blood in front of her.

'Music to my ears pixie, scream more' she was petrified, his hand was almost to his goal, then a motion that retched a blood curdling scream…

'Ziva! Wake up!' Tony shook her, her eyes flew open and she recoiled. The image of Hugo's menacing face etched into her mind.

'Ziva! I'm sorry but you were screaming and … I didn't know what to do…' Tony look terrified, his hair sticking up on one side, one of his soccer shirts he'd borrowed from her hanging to his shaking body.

'Hu…Hugo, he…he was here…' she looked frantically around her dark bedroom. In the corners, under her desk, on the spare mattress Tony had insisted on sleeping on and in her arm chair. He wasn't there.

'Ziva, his not here, it was a dream…' Tony still looked shaken

'He… he attacked me…he pinned me down and…and' her emotions cracked. The tears flowed, like a torrential storm down her cheeks. She curled into a ball, burying her face

'Oh Ziva…' Tony clambered on to her bed and pulled her into his arms. She sat shaking in Tony's lap, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Tony held her close, trying to use the sound of his deep breathes to calm her.

'Shhh. Ziva I'm here, you're safe, I'll never let him hurt you again'

'He…he killed you. Tony he killed you'

'It was just a dream, I'm alive…I'm fine, just a dream…'

'Better be' she said quietly, Tony chuckled.

NCIS….NCIS… NCIS…

Ziva was finally dozing, cradled in Tony's arms as they lay on her bed. Tony felt his eyes getting droopy and his mind wondering off so he gently unwound his embrace and edged off her bed. He carefully pulled the blanket out from under her and lay it over to keep her warm, her eyes opened slowly

'Where are you going?'

'Back to my bed, I'm just over here, so if you need anything just say. Sweet dreams' he kissed her forehead and she closed her tired eyes again.

NCIS….NCIS… NCIS…

She woke in a terrified sweat again, looked blearily around the room and saw Tony's sleeping body on the mattress on her floor.

NCIS….NCIS… NCIS…

Tony felt a slightly chill, like his blanket had been lifted but in a moment it was resting back on his chest. Then a warm body was pressing next to his, a small hand tentatively placed on his chest and a ball of hair nestled into the crook of his shoulder. He repositioned himself so he could wrap an arm around the small waist and hold them closer to him, he felt their head bury closer to his shoulder and a quiet exhale of comfort. He kissed her forehead and whisper 'I love you Zee'

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to know how you lovely Tiva fans took that, and how you other fans did as well. The more reviews the better I say Thank you! **

**BONES**


	19. Chapter 19

Kate forced herself to get out of the bath, to pull herself away from Ari's warm body. She struggled out of her waterlogged jeans and wrapped a towel around her underwear clad body. Ari sighed

'What?' she asked, removing her earrings and placing them into a small bowl on the bathroom sink.

'Just enjoying the view' he said cheekily, she chucked a hand towel at him.

'Shut up' she said with a grin

'Never' he stood up in the bath and let the water run down his body 'what are you staring at?'

'Just enjoying the view' she smirked; she walked over to the edge of the bath and pulled him down into a kiss. 'Never going to get sick of that' she grinned

'Shall we test that?' he chuckled. Wrapping his arms around her fluffy towel clad waist.

NCIS….NCIS…NCIS….NCIS

'What about cat-a-lin?'

'That's not a nickname' she smirked, they were laying on her bed, he was on his side curled around her side, his arm laying casually over her stomach, his head buried in her shoulder. Kate lay on her back, absorbing the absolute bliss of the moment.

'Kate-a-boo'

'Please no' she laughed

'What about my girlfriend?' he asked quietly, she grinned.

'Defiantly'

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…NCIS

'Caitlin…are you asleep?'

'Yes' he chuckled; he was curled around her, her back fitting snuggly into his strong chest. His arm draped over her waist, protecting her.

'I'd better be going, I let you sleep' He went to pull his arm away but she tightened her grip

'Please stay'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The early morning light peeked through the pale curtains, slowly creeping towards the sleeping couple on the floor.

Tony rolled his head to the side and felt a wave of curls tickle his nose, opening one eye he looked down to see the calm, sleeping form for Ziva next to him. A huge grin spread across his face as he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

NCIS….NCIS…

Ziva snuggled closer into Tony's safe embrace but winched when she grazed her bruises, Tony felt it, the tiny shudder within his arms.

'What's wrong?' he snapped his eyes open and looked at her 'not another dream! Zee your safe…'

'No no it's fine, just a bit sore…' she blearily raised a hand to her eye and rubbed. She heard the relief in his sign; he raised his hand and soothingly rubbed it across the most purple mark. Guilt ate away at his insides and he took in the full effect of her face, her gorgeous and bruised face.

'I'm so sorry Zee' he whispered, rolling to his side. Propping himself up on his elbow, he lent over her and brought a soft kiss to each mark.

'I've been through this; it's not your fault' Ziva swept a thumb across his cheek and looked into his eyes 'so I'm going to have to ask you to stop blaming yourself'

'You can't' he hung his head, resting it in her hand.

'Please Tony' she whispered, tracing his jaw line with her free hand. He rolled his chin over her palm and placed a delicate kiss to her wrist. Ziva wrapped her left arm over his shoulder and pulled him down, so he lay on her chest, a comfortable weight. He sighed, letting her wrap both her small arms around him, holding him close. He kissed her collar bone and nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder.

NCIS…NCIS…

'Abby?'

'Yeah'

'You awake?'

'Nope' she giggled. Rolling on to her back, she felt her shoulder press against his

'Did…did we really do that last night?' he questioned, a smile almost able to heard.

'Yep' she smiled rolling on to her side to face him; they were wrapped by her bed sheet.

'Wow' he muttered, his hands where tucked behind his head and he was grinning her. 'Are you…you hurting?' he looked worried

'Only in the good way' she smiled and placed a kiss to his bare chest.

'I did say that I love you, right?' Timothy asked

'You did' she laughed 'you a bit forgetful Timmy?'

'Well when you wake up next to the girl of your dreams, you're not entirely sure if in fact its real or still a dream…understand?'

'You're so silly, I love you'

'I know' he laughed

'So what did this girl of your dreams do?'

'Oh the usual, walk around looking gorgeous, tease me to death, almost steal all the oxygen in my lungs as she kisses me…' he joked

'Sounds dangerous' she giggled

'Oh you are' he chuckled poking her affectionately on the nose

NCIS…NCIS…

'Ziva let me help'

'I got it, I got…I don't go it' Ziva was stuck with her pajama top half over her head pinning her arms at ridiculous angles. Tony laughed and came to the rescue, easing her arms out and her wave of gorgeous hair. She said thanks and stepped into the shower

'Do you always shower in your underwear?'

'Only when there are others in the room' she laughed. Trying to turn the tap she let out an angry sigh

'Stupid tape' she twisted it again but it didn't budge

'let me' Tony walked over

'No, see when it turns on water goes everywhere'

'Um Zee…it's meant to' He laughed, stepping into the shower to ease the tape so she could turn it herself. The tiniest of turns and a flood of water splashed over them, pelting down from the shower head. Tony blinked in surprise

'Told you…' she trailed off, looking at him standing in drenched pajamas in her shower. He stepped back out of the waters spray and shook his hair like a dog making her laugh.

'Well its working' he grinned

'Thanks' she smiled and lent down to pick up her shampoo bottle. 'Ouch' she muttered clutching her bruised side.

'Do you mind?' He motioned to himself and then the shampoo, she shrugged. He stepped back into the shower and helped her wash her hair.

'Tony…'

'Yeah' he asked over the steady rush of water

'You're amazing' she looked up at him, hair pulled down straight by the running water.

'Well thanks' he chuckled as the last of the soap bubbles ran from her hair. She leant up and placed a kiss to his lips, slowly taking it from an innocent kiss to one where her hands wondered up and down his torso, pulling him close to her. Tony moaned as she tentatively traced her tongue over his lips. He pulled her to him, one arm around her waist the other in her hair. He pushed her against the tiles of the wall, placing a hot kiss to her throat. The hot shower pounded into his back as he hungrily sucked her neck and collar bone. Ziva's breath was beginning to become raised as he kissed her neck; a gasp escaped her lips when he traced her jaw with his tongue.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up, Tony ripped if off over his head and continued his attack on her perfect skin. With strength he didn't know she had, she tuned then so he was pressed into the cool tiles while the water ran over hers. The hot water was easing her tight muscles and bruises, she looked down at Tony pressed against the wall standing in black shorts and a hungry look glinting from his eyes.

She placed a kiss on each cheek then trailed them down to his collar bone, leaving wet kisses up his neck as she returned to his lips. Tony held her hips, the soft black fabric of her underwear frustrating his fingers. But he wasn't going to rush her, especially when things felt so good just kissing, why rush? Yet when she let out a soft moan his knees almost buckled.

A loud bang on her bed room door and a women's voice 'Ziva, breakfast is almost ready. Wake Anthony so he can eat too'

'Oh I'm awake' he chuckled kissing her neck

**Bones. HI, sorry it's been so long, big Exams and all. Tell me what you think! What do you want to happen? Do you want me to keep it on the PG side of things or not?**


	21. Chapter 21 M rated

Ari groaned. He knew her intentions were not very innocent.

'Caitlin…'

'Ari you're staying here. With me. No arguing' the authority in her voice was sexy.

'It's late; it's been a huge and scary night. You really should be crying…not wanting me to stay' He said looking at her.

_I'll gladly cry out your name… _Caitlin thought, but bit back the remark.

'I need you to stay Ari…' she needed to feel good, not scared and vulnerable.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

Ari hit himself on the forehead once Caitlin had gone to the bathroom. Why had he agreed to stay? He wanted to, she wanted him to…he just didn't want to rush things. He sat on the edge of her bed, in her moonlit room, hands clasped together.

Caitlin walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a matching pair of pajamas, lavender button up top with lace trim and shorts with little black diamonds and a black ribbon draw string. She silently walked over to him and sat on his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips. He placed his hands on her hips as she wound her fingers into his hair and kissed him.

When she slipped her tongue into his mouth she heard him groan, starting butterflies in her stomach. His fingers began to knead her skin at her hips. After a few minutes of this his patience began to slip, he began to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse, when his hand traced over her toned stomach she jumped a little. Ari pulled away from their kiss to see if he'd crossed the line, but she just smiled and kissed him harder, making them fall back onto the bed.

Caitlin scrambled off him and laid down on her bed, her head comfortably resting on her pillow, she wiggled her finger for Ari to join her. He crawled up the bed, looming over her then pressed his lips to hers. He felt her hands pulling his shirt up his torso and to his shoulders. He helped her pull the shirt over his head then threw it over his shoulder making her giggle. Returning his lips to hers he felt her arms on his back trying to pull him to her, closing the space between them. When his chest met the warm flesh of her stomach he let out a silent sigh.

Caitlin reclaimed his lips and slid her tongue into the mix, making him groan aloud. This noise made her giggle

'What's so funny?' he chuckled kissing her neck

'I like hearing you moan…'

'Really?' he chuckled sucking a mark onto her pulse point.

'Yeah…' she grinned 'I'm guessing you're a screamer' she joked

'Oh really? You'll pay for that' he said with a devious grin

'Hope so' she replied making him groan again

'Your evil' He kissed her lips

'Yep' she grinned

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

Ari had just got her bra off when she flipped them back over so she was on her back again. He wasted no time in assaulting her perfect breasts with his mouth, ripping a sexy moan from her lips, making him grin triumphantly.

'You're very good with your tongue Ari' she murmured as he licked and sucked. He chuckled

'Can I see how good I am?' He almost gaged. He allowed her to turn them over again so that she straddled his hips, her pajama bottoms now the only thing covering her body. The view was rather spectacular. She leant forward and kissed him deeply, pressing herself to him fully. His arms wrapped around her small frame holding her close. She trailed kisses to his jugular and sucked hungerly. Without realizing it she began to make circles with her hips as she dropped hot kisses down to his pecks.

'How I'm doing?' she asked between a particularly devilish kiss at his throat

'Very well' he muttered, trying not to groan as he said it. She grinned, dropped a quick kiss on his lips then started a trail down his torso. She reached just below his belly button

'Uh no you don't' he chuckled pulling her face back to his by a hand under her jaw

'We are not going all the way tonight Caitlin' he said sincerely

She looked a little embarrassed, and secretly a little relieved. She loved the feeling of Ari touching her, but she was still a little nervous at the idea of actual sex. He'd picked up on her nerves before she had.

'Doesn't mean we still can't have fun…' he grinned 'we are just going to take things slowly'

'Ok' she smiled at him. He gently pulled her face to his and kissed her sweetly.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

'Shall we find out if you're a screamer Caitlin' he chuckled darkly, making her stomach quiver with excitement. He kissed down to her belly button and placed the lightest of kisses just above her shorts, making her shiver. He looked up at her for reassurance; she nodded then bit her lip. Ari returned his face to hers and kissed each rosy check before her lips. She felt his hand slowly slip under her shorts and his fingers brush against the cotton of her underwear.

'Gentle' he heard her whisper bravely

'Of course' he murmured back.

NCIS…NCIS…NCIS…

She was defiantly a moaner, letting sexy sounds escape from her perfect lips as his hand played. He slid his tongue into her mouth, copying her noises of enjoyment. After a short while she clutched his back, digging her nails into his skin

'Ari…Ari' she looked slightly worried 'something's happening'

He could have died at how innocent she was, he kissed her lips 'its ok Caitlin, it's something good, it will feel amazing'

'Sure?' she muttered as the feeling quickly built within her

'Promise. Relax…if you want me to stop…'

'No' she shook her head and pulled his lips to hers. Her body began to shake as his fingers pace increased; he dropped his head to her chest and let his mouth play. She screamed his name as her orgasm hit.

**A/N : REVIEW how did I do? Sorry it's been so long, I've been rather stuck with this story. Was this chapter ok? What should happen next?**


End file.
